Super Angel
by Daxius X
Summary: Castiel makes a mistake and resurrects the wrong Jensen Ackles character. Alec from Dark Angel and Dean from Supernatural find themselves switched places. Hilarity and mistaken identity ensues. Now with added Smallville flavour!
1. Alec Rising

**Super Angel - Chapter 1**

* * *

Castiel cast his eyes unto the nether worlds, and searched for the one known as Dean. God had work to do for the eldest Winchester brother. Castiel thought he spied the being known as Dean. Yes, this one looked more or less like him. Castiel gripped him tight and raised him from perdition…

* * *

The first thing Alec realized was that it was dark. And stuffy. And it _stank_.

"Oh God. Don't tell me Joshua left me in the sewers again. Goddamn dog-faced…"

Alec tried to get up, but banged his head on something wooden.

"Ow!"

Feeling around himself in the darkness, Alec came to the conclusion that he was surrounded on all sides by… wood. As if he were inside a box. Holy crap. He _was_ inside a box. A _wooden_ box!

"A friggin' _coffin_?! Joshua buried me in a friggin' _coffin_?! I _told_ Max he had screws loose!"

It took Alec a while to break out of the coffin to the surface. First off, he found a strange device in his pocket. After burning himself twice with it, he figured out it was some kind of mechanical fire-maker; a 'lighter', he thought he heard Logan refer to it once. In the flame of the lighter he examined himself; these weren't his clothes. Not that he was complaining; they looked pretty good.

Eventually Alec figured he should just break out of the coffin, and with a solid punch and the help of his transgenic strength, he knocked out the wooden lid and a good deal of packed dirt straight to the surface. Clambering out, he checked his surroundings in shock.

Alec had crawled out of a lone grave that appeared to have been in the middle of a copse of trees, only now the trees had been tumbled over like a bomb had gone off. And it definitely was not Seattle where he was. Hell, there wasn't a single living being, regular or transgenic, in sight.

"Where the hell am I?"

Reaching into his jacket pocket, Alec found a scrap of paper with a name and address on it ("Who the hell is Bobby?"). He also felt a weird pain in his left shoulder. Alec pulled away the jacket he was wearing and lifted up his shirt sleeve to find a burn mark in the shape of a hand across his left shoulder.

"God, I am going to _kill_ Joshua if he's suddenly developed a sense of humour on me."

* * *

Alec finally stumbled on an old gas station after hours of wandering. He promptly broke the door in with a solid kick of his foot and drank the first three bottles of water he could get his hands on. Popping open the register, Alec took a handful of quarters so he could use the payphone outside. He also found a newspaper; he was surprised to find that it was suddenly September, but soon figured out that the paper was older than it looked ("2008? Man, this thing is Pre-Pulse!")

Alec soon was dialling the number he had found and a husky voice answered on the other end.

"Who is this?"

"Uh… is this Bobby?"

"Who's askin'?"

"Yeah, the name's, uh… Simon Lehane, I found your number in this jacket I'm wearing, and I was wondering if you'd help me out."

"What kinda scam you running?"

"Scam? No sir, no tricks here."

"Okay, this is kinda strange, what kind of help were you looking for?"

"Well for one thing…" Alec thought back to the newspaper. "What year is it?"

"Are you drunk, son? It's 2008."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Kid, you sound familiar. Have we met before?"

"I don't know. In fact, I'm getting a major headache here."

"You a hunter? Are you in trouble? Is that why you called me? Is it not safe to talk on your end?"

Alec contemplated this. "Yes. Yes, that is completely right."

"Okay. Tell you what; you come down here, and we'll sort you out, alright?"

Alec memorized the address Bobby gave him and hung up the phone.

* * *

The first thing Dean noticed was the sound of the television. Cracking open an eye, he blearily glanced over from the couch he was laying on to see a weird programme on. A pair of eyes was staring at him, with the words scrolling across above and below on newsreel "Eyes Only". Dean groaned and laid his head back on the couch, trying to remember what had happened to him. In the background, the broadcaster continued.

"--it cannot be stopped, it cannot be traced, and it is the only free voice left in the city. Recently, a shipment of--"

"Yeah yeah, somebody is full of himself!"

Dean grumbled, as he pulled a remote out from under him and switched off the television. How had he and Sammy ended up in this dumpster of a motel... room... this wasn't a motel room. Dean sat up suddenly, and looked about. It was some kind of broken down apartment. The wallpaper was peeling, the lightbulb was hanging off the ceiling on a chewed up wire and… Holy crap, the last thing he remembered was the hellhound! Lilith! Where was Sammy?! Dean leapt to his feet, and frantically searched around. As he walked past a mirror he did a double take.

"A turtleneck sweater? What the..."

Just then he heard a knock on the door. Without waiting for an answer, in strolled a woman with a bag of groceries.

"Okay Alec, here's your stuff, but the next time you feel like punching a Sector cop, try not to pick a fight with one when I'm around! I can't believe you made me haul these over after that stunt you pulled!" she said, casting him an annoyed glance. Dean immediately noticed she was pretty hot, in that tough girl kinda way.

"Ohhh, I get it, this is a dream," Dean thought out aloud.

"Why, hello there, what's a pretty little thing like you doing in my," he glanced around, "swingin' bachelor pad?"

"Get over yourself, Alec, I haven't got time for this, just pay me back for the groceries, I gotta go meet up with Logan," the hot chick said.

"Right, right, this is a bit of roleplaying you got going here..." Dean fished his hand into his pocket, pulling out... a clipful of cash? Meh, who was he to question the dream?

"So, you're the sweet little delivery girl, I'm the customer, Alec, was it? And now you need your bill money..."

Dean sauntered over to the hot chick, who was busily foraging through the paper bags. He tried to put a hand on her shoulder, but she was playing hard to get, cute little thing, and she brushed him off, looking through another bag.

"So, what's your name, delivery girl?" he asked in the most charming way he could.

"It's Max, dumbass, now help me find my keys, I dropped them into one of these bags..." said "Max", if that was the callgirl's _real_ name. Dean doubted it.

Dean slipped an arm around "Max"'s waist, but she wriggled out of it absentmindedly. She looked back at him, so Dean proffered the wad of cash at her. She snatched it from his hand with an annoyed gesture, counted out $24, and handed him back the rest.

"Whoa, twenty four dollars?!" he cried, amazed.

"You're the one who wanted this stuff, so don't blame me if it's too pricey for you!" she snapped at him.

"Max" turned around but "accidentally" knocked a bag off the counter. Dean watched as she bent down to pick up the chip bags to tidy them up, giving him a nice view of her rear end. Figuring he might as well show the callgirl a good time, he gave her a good slap on her behind to start the evening's proceedings.

Everything after that happened almost too quickly for Dean to tell. There was a sudden chill that ran through the room, and Dean felt a trickle of fear go down his spine. The callgirl froze, then slowly and methodically straightened up. She turned around with an expression in her eyes that caused Dean's heart to suddenly drop in an instant of utmost terror. The next thing he knew, Dean was flying through the air, through the front door and sprawled in pain outside in the hallway, looking back at the girl.

"I swear if you _ever _try that again, I'm gonna kick your ass!" shouted Max.

"I... I think you broke my ribs..." Dean wheezed.

"Don't try your sympathy crap with me, Alec, I know that blow barely fazed you!"

"Stop... calling me Alec. It's Dean!"

"What kinda crap are you trying to pull over this time? "Dean"?"

"Please... if you could just... call the hospital..." Dean suddenly bent over to cough some blood out.

"Holy crap, Alec, what's wrong? You're bleeding!" Max's anger spent, she rushed to Dean's side.

"You friggin' broke my ribs, lady! How'd you get so tough? And it's Dean!"

"Alec, there's no way a little bump like that could've broken your ribs, I... you look different. Why do you suddenly look older?"

"Older? Lady, we only just met!"

"Hang on, something isn't right here, I... where the hell's your barcode? Did you get it lasered off again, or..."

"Maxie, please, the hospital! I can't... breathe..."

"You know we can't take you to the hospital, they'll ident your transgenic blood and blow your cover. Here, let's get back inside; I'll give you a transfusion for starters." With that, Max easily hefted Dean onto her shoulder and carried him back inside. "Did you lose weight or something?" she muttered as an afterthought.

"God, this is the worst dream ever..." Dean mumbled to himself.

"And don't call me Maxie!"

* * *

Alec arrived at the address four hours run later. Jogging down through a car wreck yard, he came upon the doorstep of a house. Knocking on the door, he was answered by a scruffy looking man with a baseball cap and a beard, "Bobby" presumably.

After a moments pause, Bobby staring at him with his mouth agape, Alec offered his hand to shake.

"Hello sir, the name's Simon Lehane."

"I... I don't... believe it..." said Bobby.

"Believe what, sir?"

Bobby suddenly swung at Alec with a silver knife. Alec nimbly dodged out of the way, grabbing the knife and twisting it out of Bobby's hand. Bobby stepped back, then tried to attack Alec again.

"Whoa, whoa! What the hell do you think you're doing?!" yelled Alec, blocking Bobby's punches with ease.

"You're a shapeshifter!" Bobby cried, reaching into a drawer and pulling out a _second_ silver knife.

"What! I'm not a... _what_?!" Alec cried, overly confused.

"Well, if you're not a shapeshifter," Bobby grunted, swinging at Alec with the second knife, "then you're a revenant!"

"I'm not one of those either! I'm Simon Lehane!"

"Liar!!"

Alec grabbed Bobby's wrist and pulled him into an armlock behind his back. Bobby tried to headbutt him with the back of his head, but Alec twisted his arm further, and Bobby stopped struggling.

"Okay, dude, fine, you caught me out, my name is Alec McDowell, and I'm a transgenic. Now _why_ are you trying to stab me?!"

"You're not Dean!" Bobby hissed.

"Well who the hell _said_ I was?" With that, Alec let go of Bobby. "Listen, just, don't attack me again, okay? I just want to know, how the hell I ended up here, and why it's 2008."

"I'm not telling you anything, shapeshifter!"

"I'm not a freakin' shapeshifter, whatever the hell that is!"

"Oh yeah? Prove it! Cut yourself with a silver knife!"

"_What_?! Old man, you're crazy!"

"Revenant!"

"Okay! Fine! If you'll stop calling me weirdo names, I'll cut myself!"

Alec took the silver knife he still held in his hand and squeezed the blade with his fingers. A trickle of blood leaked out of his fist. Alec let go of the knife, letting it drop to the floor, and offered his hand for Bobby to see. Bobby looked at the cuts open-mouthed. Looking back up at Alec, a glimpse of hope dawned in his eyes.

"Dean?"

"No, old man, my name is Alec!"

Suddenly Alec felt a splash of water on his face.

"Well, you're not a demon..." said Bobby, a look of confusion on his face.

"I'm a transgenic, you crazy old man! Born and trained in Manticore, Wyoming, X5 series, designation 494. My friends call me Alec! Now why the hell is it 2008?!"

"What year would it be otherwise... Alec?" asked Bobby.

"At least 2021! How the hell have I ended up in Pre-Pulse times? And who the hell is Dean? And why am I even asking you for help, jeez, you're just a crazy old man who doesn't know what year it is..." Alec cursed to himself and marched out the door.

"Wait! Dean-- I mean, Alec! Listen... you look exactly like a boy I knew, his name was Dean Winchester, have you heard the name by any chance?" Bobby stood on his front porch, beckoning for Alec to come back.

"Dean Winchester? Never heard of the man; why, do you think he might be able to tell me how I got here?" Alec stood with his arms crossed, his wounded hand already beginning to heal.

"Well, he might, if he hadn't died four months ago."

"You're saying some guy who looked exactly like me died four months ago?" Alec thought to himself. It was possible this "Dean" fellow was yet another X5 with his genetic template; like Ben was. But Alec had never heard mention of another X5 clone, and he was sure he'd met all the other X5's. But if he'd died four months ago... that was possible, the transgenics had escaped Manticore well before that...

"This Dean guy, did he have like any noticeable tattoos on him?" asked Alec warily.

"Sure, he had a magic seal tattooed over his heart to ward off possession," replied Bobby matter-of-factly.

"O...kay. No, I was thinking, more like a barcode on the back of his neck?"

"Dean? No, he never had anything like that."

"Hmph. And you say he looked exactly like me?"

"Well... you look a little younger."

"Right..." Alec muttered. This was weird. In fact, assuming he really was in 2008... maybe this Dean could've possibly been the original donor of the DNA that went on to create him and Ben? But then with all the genetic tampering Manticore did, or as Max so succinctly put it, all the extra cat they'd put in their cocktails, he would definitely look markedly different from the donor...

"Son, I believe now you're not Dean, but please. Maybe we can get this all cleared up. I think we should find Sam." Bobby offered for Alec to come back inside.

"Sam?"

"Dean's brother."

"And where's he?"

"Let's find out."

* * *

"How's he doing, Bling?" asked Max, a touch of concern in her voice.

"He looks like he's going to be okay. I've bandaged him up so the ribs will set in place; your magic blood should have him healed up within a day or two." Bling checked over Dean's ribcage again. "You feeling alright?"

Dean coughed slightly, the pain in his torso dulling now. He had an IV hooked up to his left arm connected to a bag of blood; Max's blood he was told.

"It's starting to hurt less," he said gruffly.

Bling looked over at Max with a tinge of disapproval. "And what prompted you to break the boys ribs in?"

Max held up her hands in self defence. "I didn't do it on purpose! Alec should be able to take a hit like that without breaking a sweat!"

"My name is not friggin' Alec! It's Dean!" Dean wheezed, glaring at her.

Max's only response was to hold the back of her hand against Dean's forehead. "He's got it into his head that he's someone else; d'you think he's hallucinating?" she asked Bling.

Bling stood up and gathered his things. "I don't really know how this stuff works, Max. Listen, give him a few painkillers every eight hours or so, and if there are any complications, give me a call again. I gotta run, I have an appointment on the south side."

"Thanks for coming, Bling." Max showed the physical therapist out of the apartment door. The second he was out in the hallway, she turned on Dean.

"What the hell is wrong with you, Alec? Manticore Virus?"

"Arghh!!! DEAN, WOMAN!"

* * *

Castiel had returned to heaven, when Zachariah, his direct superior, approached him.

"Zachariah. Has the garrison been rallied?"

"Yes, but that's not of your concern. What in God's name is wrong with you?"

"Sir?"

"We lay siege to Hell for a month, and you resurrect the _wrong man_?!"


	2. Meeting New Friends

**Super Angel - Chapter 2**

AN: Wow, I have never had so many reviews so quickly! It's like 4AM and I decided to make a quick installment on this story, so hopefully you all enjoy it. Hopefully I haven't messed it up by rushing things.

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or Dark Angel. In fact, they own each other.

**

* * *

**

Castiel walked with Uriel through the woods, the morning fog creeping past them. Uriel shook his head in disbelief at what Castiel had just told him.

"You mean we stormed the depths of Hell, for a full _month_, to rescue one insignificant little mud-monkey, and you mean to tell me you resurrected the _wrong one_?"

"Believe me, Zachariah has already gone into much detail as to how much chaos I've caused. This changes everything."

"Well I don't blame you for making the mistake. All these mud-monkeys look alike to me."

"Indeed. I suppose the correct human is still in Hell. We can't afford another siege; the First Seal has already been broken. Zachariah made it clear that we would continue as best we could without the Elder Winchester, but it is now my task to retrieve him. I have need of your help, brother."

"Then let us go, Castiel. To the depths of Hell!"

* * *

Meanwhile, the "correct human" was in a figurative hell, not a literal one, thirteen years in the future. The figurative hell he was in could be summed up in a few words: no hot water.

It had been less than a day since his untimely arrival god-knows-where, and his encounter with the feisty Max and her rib-breaking blow. Miraculously, an overnight dripfeed of her blood seemed to leave him good as new, if a bit tender, and she had left him earlier that morning, babbling on about some Logan guy she had been meaning to see. 'Pfft, probably some loser nerd with a computer shack,' Dean consoled himself as he stepped into the apartments grubby shower.

A girlish shriek burst from his mouth as a blast of icy water hit him. Not many people knew this about him, but Dean was a man who appreciated the finer things in life. Like a hot shower. And Tacos. Every time he and Sammy had booked out a motel, Dean would check the showers for hot water the night before. He hadn't had the chance this time, but he was sweaty from the ordeal yesterday and so he forced himself under the ice-cold spray (sulking passionately), promising himself delicious take out and trying to clean himself as quickly as he could when his body had near instantaneously gone numb.

Twenty minutes later, Dean was shivering in a turtleneck sweater and a large furry coat obviously too big for him down the snow covered street. His eyes weren't on the broken down husks of cars abandoned in alleyways, or the peddlers selling toothpaste for $40 a tube; they were on the skyline. How the hell had he ended up in Seattle, of all places?! Shaking himself vigorously, Dean took out the yellowed map he had marked out, to meet Max at her friend "Joshua's" house; Dean had to get to the bottom of whatever the hell was going on.

* * *

Bobby led Alec down the corridor to a room and knocked determinedly. They had travelled to Pontiac, Illinois, to a grungy hotel on the street lit by a cheap light. Alec was amazed at how pristine it was; no windows broken by looters, perfectly fine vehicles out front, as if they were used every day. A girl answered the door; Alec thought he saw a flicker of alarm pass through her expression before she greeted them with feigned innocence. 'This girl is good,' Alec thought. 'Not many can cover so well.'

"So it takes two of you to order a pizza these days?" she asked.

"We're looking for someone. Sam Winchester," Bobby said curtly.

A figure stepped out from behind the girl, stopping in its tracks as it saw them at the door.

"Hey, who's--" Sam stared in disbelief at Alec. Looking between Alec and Bobby, Bobby nodding his head silently, Sam's lip twitched; Alec thought he was about to cry.

Until Sam pulled out a silver knife and rushed at him, trying to stab him.

"Jesus--!" Alec yelped, falling back and dodging the blade. "What is it with you people?!"

"Sam! Stop it! It's not Dean!" Bobby tried to pull Sam back, but Sam was tugging with all his strength to try and get at Alec.

"You're damn right it's not, Bobby, and I'm gonna kill this revenant son of a bitch!"

"I'm not a freakin' revenant! Why's everybody wanna stab me?!"

"Demon then! _Shapeshifter_!!!"

"Argh! Gimme that!"

Alec plucked the silver knife from Sam's wildly flailing hand, and quickly cut his palm with it. Sam, shocked, suddenly became still, watching the blood well up from the cut. Bobby proceeded to toss Alec a canteen, which he opened and washed his bloody hand with. Sam turned to Bobby questioningly.

"Holy Water?"

"Sure as rain, Sam. He's not a Shapeshifter, nor a revenant, nor a demon."

"Then... Dean...?"

"I'm not this 'Dean' guy you keep mentioning," Alec interrupted. "The name's Alec."

Alec got up from the ground and shook Sam's hand. Sam just looked at him, bewildered.

"But... how can... he looks _just like_..."

"We've been over that." Alec cut him off, exasperated. "Did you do this? Bobby was telling me on the way over, he thought maybe you made some kind of deal gone wrong, whatever that means..."

"What? No, no, I didn't do this." Sam replied, shaking his head.

Sam collapsed back against the corridor wall, sliding down to sit with his head in his hands. Then the girl chimed in, and Alec gave a bit of a start; he had forgotten all about her when Stabby had gone berserk on him.

"Um... if you guys want to work out whatever feud it is you're having... I should probably go..."

Alec apologized to her.

"It's nothing really, we'll get this sorted out soon enough," he reassured her, taking her hand and shaking it. As his still damp hand clasped hers, a puff of steam rose up as the girl winced in pain. She looked up and made eye contact with him in shock, turning to Bobby, who was calculatingly looking her over. Her eyes suddenly turned _black_, like ink, causing Alec to recoil in horror.

"Demon!" Bobby yelled, picking up the canteen from the floor and splashing the girl with it. The girl screamed in pain, and fell to the floor, steam roiling off her body, as Sam leapt to his feet to hold Bobby back. Bobby struggled even as Sam yelled at him to stop, something about her being an ally, as Bobby butted him with the back of his head. Sam fell back, nose streaming blood, as Bobby turned to find the girl standing and looking very, very pissed.

"That _stung_," she spat, as she whipped an arm and sent Bobby flying into the doorway, splintering the door. She turned and made to run away, but Alec blocked her way.

"Ruby, go!" Sam screamed, and Ruby made as if to sweep Alec away with a blow as well. Alec dodged with superhuman speed, and even as she watched in amazement, he tackled her, knocking her to the ground with a sickening crack as her head hit the floor, knocking her out cold.

* * *

Dean was positively tired as hell by the time he arrived at the house. He had to walk half the length of the city just to get here, and he hadn't even had breakfast! He supposed this Joshua fellow wouldn't mind if he helped himself to some snackery in whatever kitchen he had...

Dean rang the doorbell, which didn't work, so he rapped on the door with the side of his fist. When the door opened, Dean looked up to an unexpected sight.

"Holy shit A WEREWOLF!" Dean screamed, duck and diving to the side as the werewolf followed his movement with its head. Dean scrambled back and flipped over the porch railing, landing on the grass below. Looking around the yard, he couldn't see anything that might help him battle a werewolf; there was absolutely zero chance a silver bullet or a gun would be handy here.

"Alec?" called out a voice from up in the house. That must be Joshua! This werewolf had probably captured Joshua and was about to turn him! Dean without a thought sprinted around back, picking up a sharp garden hand shovel from the backyard, and proceeded to sneak in through a window. Best if the werewolf didn't know exactly where he was.

As Dean urgently snuck through the house in search for the captive Joshua, his mind began to catch up with him. What was a werewolf doing in broad daylight? They couldn't even transform without a full moon! And since when do they answer doors or for that matter capture people? Werewolves were basically vicious animals, made more dangerous because...

His thoughts were cut short when the werewolf reappeared, coming through a corridor. With a scream of defiance, Dean leapt through the air, garden shovel point aimed straight for its face, ready to brutally injure the werewolf.

The werewolf caught Dean by the wrists nonchalantly, and shook him until he dropped the shovel. Lifting him up by the arms until Dean's feet dangled off the floor, the werewolf, or whatever it was, proceeded to sniff him.

"You not Alec. Alec smell more like cat. You smell like normal."

"Um... Dean. Dean Winchester. Nice to meet you?" Dean was not prepared for the fact that it could talk. It actually seemed to be quite calm.

"Ah! Dean! Deeean. I am Joshua. First! Special! Father named me." Joshua lowered Dean to the ground, slapping a palm to his chest as he introduced himself.

"Joshua. Max's friend." Dean suddenly felt kind of stupid.

"Yes, Little Fella, Big Fella's friend. You Joshua's friend too?"

Dean had to laugh at that. It was just so surreal! "Yeah! Sure, I'm your friend too."

* * *

Castiel followed Uriel through the strange portal. The darkness swirled like a massive whirlpool, made of shadows and fog. A spike of lightning appeared on the other side.

"What is this?" Castiel asked.

"A Gate to Hell. We know where we need to go, so if we're quick, we can make it back through in time." Uriel indicated the portal. "Shall we immerse?"

"On the other side."

Castiel and Uriel dropped down into the netherworld. Casting his gaze across the chains of Hell, Castiel pointed.

"There he is," he said, just as Uriel pointed in a different direction.

"What in heaven... there's two _more_ of them?" Castiel looked at them in consternation. "They _both_ look exactly like the Elder Winchester!"

"Then one of them must be him. Just raise them both, Castiel; we can smite the wrong one later."

Castiel gripped one tight, as Uriel gripped the other, and together, they raised them from perdition...

* * *

On a small farm in Kansas, underneath a hill, a fist burst out of the ground. Another, clasping a shotgun, soon followed, and a head popped out after that. Grunting painfully as he dug himself out of his hillside grave, Jason Teague brushed the dirt off himself. In his mind's eye, he could remember the meteor shower that had killed him. And now he knew; there were aliens among them. One of them was in Illinois, and it looked just like him. Jason Teague cocked his shotgun ominously.

* * *

Meanwhile, thirteen years in the future, in the woods near Seattle, from under leafy undergrowth, a figure silently dug himself out. Sitting up, and calmly stretching, it paused to rub at the base of the back of its neck; a barcode under its fingers. Ben, otherwise known as X5-493, was back in the realm of the living. And he would finally be able to prove himself to the Blue Lady, because somehow he knew the one person he could truly test himself with. Someone who looked just like him, who was in Seattle, right now.

* * *

Castiel watched as Zachariah approached him again. Somehow, he didn't think he was coming to congratulate him on a job well done.


	3. Angels and Demons

**Super Angel Chapter 3**

AN: Thanks so much for all the reviews! I'll try not to mess up the vibe! Hopefully you'll all enjoy this next chappie!

* * *

Max stepped out of the elevator to the ground floor of Logan Cale's building. She was running late to meet Joshua and Alec. It was never a good idea to leave them alone together too long, especially with Alec having his weird identity crisis.

Riding her bike through the streets, she noticed a familiar figure in a crowd. What the hell was Alec doing over on this side of the city? Max sighed to herself; the brat had probably ditched Joshua again. Vaulting off her bike, she walked over to him as he was facing away. She caught a glimpse of his barcode as he turned suddenly to meet her face-to-face; he had a weird look in his eye.

"Alec, what the hell? You were supposed to meet with Joshua over an hour ago!" Max said snippily. "And a fat lot of good it did you getting your barcode lasered off the other night, I told you it would just grow back!"

Ben met Max's gaze with a mixture of confusion, anger and wonder. Max, his 'sister' at Manticore. She had killed him, he remembered that. Broke his leg first, then snapped his neck so he couldn't be captured. She clearly thought he was somebody else. The Other. This might work to his advantage. Flipping his collar up to conceal his barcode, he masked an expression of apologetic acknowledgment.

"Sorry, Max. Joshua's place, huh? Where was that again?"

"Damnit, Alec, you know where it is and I already humoured you by drawing you a map this morning! If you wanna keep this stupid game of yours going, you can bite me."

With that, Max huffed and jumped on her bicycle and pedaled away. Ben tried to follow her from a safe distance, until she went through a Sector Point; he would need a pass to get through. A minor setback. The Blue Lady would provide.

* * *

Alec meanwhile, back in 2008, was sitting on the end of a hotel bed watching Bobby draw a chalk symbol into the floor around the unconscious body of Ruby. Sam sat next to him, watching in distress but unable to do anything to help her; Alec made sure of that.

With a grunt, Bobby finished the outer circle on the Devil's Trap and turned to Sam, smouldering fury in his eyes.

"What the hell is wrong with you, Sam? You run off after Dean dies, straight into the arms of a _demon_?"

"It's not just any demon, Bobby! It's Ruby! She's the one who gave us the knife, remember?" Sam replied.

"Yeah, well last I heard you tell, Ruby had been captured by Lilith again. Pray tell how she managed to get out of Hell without an open Devil's Gate?"

"She managed to convince Lilith she was loyal to her! She came and saved my life, Bobby!"

"At what cost, Sam?! I haven't heard from you in weeks! You think just because Dean's dead, you can just have the run of the mill, no bars held? You don't _work_ with demons; you _hunt_ them!" Bobby yelled.

"You think I don't know that? Not all of them are bad! Ruby is different!"

"That's what she _wants_ you to think!"

"That's what I _know_!!!"

Sam tried to stand up, but Alec forced him straight back down again. Struggling slightly, Sam looked at Alec with an annoyed glance.

"And who the hell is this guy? He looks just like Dean, and you're telling me he's not? Where do you get off, Bobby, teaming up with a guy who you don't even know?"

"I thought you had something to do with it, Sam! Are you telling me you _didn't_ try to make a deal to get Dean back?"

At that, Sam went limp. His head fell into his palms, as he breathed heavily. Bobby calmed down, and moved towards Sam to put a hand on his shoulder. As soon as Bobby's touched him, Sam threw him off angrily.

"No! You don't know anything, Bobby! I've killed more demons with Ruby in the past few months than you, Dad and Dean _combined_ ever have or ever will! It's war out there, Bobby, so don't tell me what I can and cannot do!"

Sam tried to rise again; Alec glanced at Bobby questioningly, who motioned for him to let Sam go. Sam stood, and looked over to Ruby's unconscious body in the middle of the Devil's Trap. He made as if to move towards her, but Alec stepped in his way.

"Sorry, dude. Bobby says you can't grab squid-eyes over there," said Alec.

Alec and Bobby stared Sam down. After a long pause, Sam turned on his heel and stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind him. Bobby let out a long sigh.

"I'd better go after him. Talk some sense into the boy. Can I trust you to keep watch over the demon? Don't break the circle. If she wakes up, spritz her with the Holy Water until she tells you what the hell she's doing with Sam."

"Yes sir," replied Alec. He wasn't one to take orders from just anybody, but at the moment he was pretty freaked out and totally not where (or even _when_) he should be. Guard duty would give him time to clear his thoughts.

With that, Bobby grabbed his coat and went out after Sam, leaving Alec alone with the girl with the freaky eyes.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the future, Dean was having one of the best lunches in his life. Well, not really, but he was hungry enough that it was almost true. Joshua mostly knew how to microwave Mac'N'Cheese. He had _a lot_ of that stuff around. Dean wolfed down almost as much as Joshua did; somehow it had turned into an eating contest. Halfway through their thirteenth serving, there was a knock on the door. Joshua went to go get it.

As Joshua left the room, Dean took a look around the place. It was mostly sparse, with some old wooden shelves about and a second hand microwave in the corner. He could also smell something like paint in the air; weird. Looking across the table, he saw a flyer being used as a placemat of sorts. But what caught his eye wasn't the urging of people to use Jam Pony for all their mailing purposes; it was the date printed.

Dean snatched the flyer out from under Joshua's microwaveable bowl and looked closer. August 2021? What the hell was going on here?

Max strolled in with Joshua, chatting inanely about something, stopping short when she saw Dean again.

"Alec? How did you... did you run here after I bumped into you?" Max's expression was puzzled.

"Run here? I just walked. Followed the map you gave me. And it's Dean."

"Your hair! It's shorter again! And you still look older, Alec!"

"Dean. And I have no clue what you're talking about." Dean held up the flyer. "Why does it say it's August, 2021 on this?"

"It's from last month," Max replied off-handedly. "How did you..."

Max moved around the table, looking at the back of Dean's neck again.

"What... there is _no_ way you had time to run here _and_ get your barcode lasered off _again_, Alec. What gives?"

"I swear, if you call me 'Alec' one more time, lady, I will hurt you. Now what the hell are you babbling about?"

Dean returned to his Mac'N'Cheese, reading through the flyer to see if it had any more clues. Max walked back to Joshua in the next room, and he snuffled slightly.

"That, not Alec. Alec smell more like cat. Dean smell like normal." Joshua stated.

"What? Joshua, are you telling me that this guy _isn't_ Alec?"

"Woman, _I'm_ telling you I ain't Alec!" Dean called out from the other room.

"Shut the hell up! Joshua?"

"No, not Alec. Not Manticore, no cat in his cocktail."

"What the hell is going on here?" Max wondered aloud, slightly dizzy from the confusing news.

"That's what I'd like to know, sweetcakes," Dean replied, entering from the kitchen.

Dean held up the flyer, and pointed at it with a serious expression on his face.

"Now would either of you geniuses mind telling me why the hell it says it's 2021?"

* * *

Meanwhile, in the past, Jason Teague walked into town, dirty and disheveled. First off he had to get his bearings; then he could hunt down that alien impersonating him, the one he could see in his mind's eye. Taking care to remain low profile, he ducked into the busy coffee shop known as the Talon. He had to find Lana.

The hustle and bustle would work to his advantage. Jason surreptitiously made his way to the front counter, looking about to see if he could spot his ex-girlfriend. He didn't recognise the girl behind the counter, so he asked her nicely where he might find Lana.

"Sorry, Lana Lang doesn't own the Talon anymore."

"Is she still renting the room upstairs, maybe?"

"No, as far as I know, her friend Chloe lives up there now. Did you want me to get in contact with her for you?"

"No, no thanks, I just had a letter to slip under her door."

Jason flashed a charming smile, and the girl behind the counter thanked him and moved on to the next customer. Jason turned, the smile already gone, and walked up the stairs to the apartment. The door wasn't locked; he let himself in.

"Lana, Lana, Lana," Jason muttered to himself under his breath, searching through the mail. Nothing. She'd probably already left this town. He would just have to continue on anyway. Spotting a set of keys, Jason grabbed them off the counter and exited the apartment.

Ten minutes later Jason had found Chloe's car parked out back behind the Talon in an alleyway. Getting into the vehicle, Jason started the car and began to drive. Pontiac, Illinois. To find the alien impostor, and kill him.

* * *

Alec paced around the room, straining his mind. It really was 2008. That alone was hard to get his head around. Time travel! That was insane! Psychics, dog-men, super-soldiers, mermaids; hell, even demon-girl didn't compare to this! Alec groaned in frustration. If he couldn't even figure out _how_ he got here, how could he expect to figure out a way to get back?

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard Ruby's breathing change slightly. Looking over at the woman lying in the Devil's Trap, to the eye she seemed still unconscious. Alec knew better; she was faking, pretty well too.

"All awake now, eh? How was your nap?" Alec smirked.

Ruby's eyes opened, still inky black, and she sat up, sneering.

"Pleasant. Let me out."

"You forgot to say 'please'."

"Please," she stated.

"'Pretty please.'"

"Pretty please," she echoed.

"'With a cherry on--'"

"Oh shut up."

Ruby sighed, and got to her feet. Taking her hands, she extended them outwards, testing the barrier. Bobby hadn't been forgiving; she barely had any room to move. She surveyed the room, turning to Alec, eyes clearing to a normal colour.

"You look just like him," she quipped.

"So they say," Alec replied. "You wouldn't know why, would you?"

"Not a clue. I'm one of the good guys, you know. I've been helping Sam; Bobby doesn't understand that."

"Uhhuh. I'll bet you're just misunderstood; troubled childhood, all that mumbo-jumbo."

Ruby laughed quietly at that.

"You're more similar to Dean than you think."

"Well he's just as dashingly handsome, so why not the charming personality too?"

"You're not a part of this, are you? Hunting. You don't know what's at stake."

"Why don't you enlighten me, Squid Girl Sally?"

"Lilith, you know who she is, right? Major bitch demon. She's breaking the sixty-six seals, one by one, to free Lucifer. I'm helping Sam stop her."

"Who's Lucifer?"

"Who's-- _what_?!" Ruby asked incredulously.

"Lucifer. What kind of sissy name is that?"

"Lucifer! Bringer of Light? Prince of Darkness? Father of all demons, champion of Hell, God's first Angel, exiled and sealed for standing up to the Almighty!"

"...Nope. Never heard of him. Is he like that Rastafarian dude, the Almighty Jah?"

"Lucifer transcends any idiotic religion you pitiful humans have deluded yourself with! When Judgment Day comes, the world will be cleansed of your filth and our Lord Lucifer will storm the Gates of Heaven and crush the Angels! Heaven and Earth will be ours for the taking!"

"It doesn't sound like you _want_ to stop him being released, now does it?"

Ruby's eyes widened as she realised she'd said too much. Glaring at Alec, her eyes turned inky black, her lips pursed. Alec smirked again.

"Six months in Psy-Ops. I can read you like a book."

"You're going to pay for that. Now I'll have to kill you."

"You're welcome to try, once I tell Bobby what I've just found out."

Alec strode to the phone on the bedside table, Ruby following him with her glare. Picking it up, he paused with his finger above the number pad, a look of awkwardness passing over his face. Turning to Ruby, he asked embarrassingly:

"You wouldn't happen to have Bobby's number, would you?"

* * *

Dean sat down heavily. It really _was_ 2021. Max and Joshua had looked at him like he was crazy when he insisted it was 2008. This was terrible! The last thing he remembered was dying; assuming he'd been resurrected by somebody, it had happened to him thirteen years later. Sammy was in his late thirties, approaching his forties, if he was even still alive! Dean couldn't comprehend what his little brother must have gone through in the years without him.

But the strangest thing was that he wasn't himself in this future. Somehow he had taken the place of someone who apparently looked like a younger version of him. That wasn't how crossroad deals worked, if that was what this was. He shouldn't have woken up in someone else's life, and if he had; why did he have his own body? Dean groaned from the headache he was getting.

"None of it makes any sense!" he muttered. Joshua patted him on the back reassuringly. Max had gone out to find a payphone to ring Logan up; apparently he had connections. If he could maybe find Sammy in this time, it might explain things more.

Dean looked up to see Max coming back in. She didn't look like she had any good news to tell him.

"I called up Logan. He's searched the records but there is nothing relating to a Sam Winchester or Robert Singer in the United States. No death records either."

"How about the other names I gave you?" Dean asked, somewhat in shock.

"No Wedge Antilles, no Kurt Cobain, no Fox Mulder, no Fred Jones..." Max read on the list she had in her hand, each one negative, of alias' that Sammy might have used. Dean's mood became darker with each passing moment.

Max stopped reading when she noticed Dean shaking. It looked as though he wanted to cry.

"Look, Deke," she started.

"Dean." He corrected half-heartedly.

"Dean. If this guy was around before the Pulse, chances are any records of him on file were erased in the Pulse. Logan did say that you might find something in the archival written documents that could help you. You should probably go over there and follow up on that."

Dean was silent. Max exchanged a glance with Joshua, who was observing the situation passively. They had to be careful with this guy. Since it was obvious now he wasn't a transgenic, he didn't have anything to lose by revealing her or Joshua's secret. As long as they had something he wanted, they could avoid that happening, until his loyalties were clear.

"Hey, cheer up, I'll give you a lift to Logan's place and we can stop for--"

"No. No, I need some time to think. Just mark it on the map; I'll find my way there."

* * *

Jason arrived in Pontiac some time after dark. He stopped by a weapons store and bought ammunition for his shotgun. He was mildly surprised that his money still worked; the Teague Family Trust account hadn't yet been closed, probably because his father was a deluded old hermit who had left to satisfy his fantasies years ago.

He ate a meal at a diner, chewing methodically on his burger. His mind's eye was nearly ringing with clarity; he could feel the alien close by. Best to keep up his strength. To be prepared.

He finished his meal and left.

* * *

Ben sat in the pews, looking up at the statue of the Blue Lady. He still had the picture of her in his pocket, close to his heart. This wasn't the same church he had delivered his gifts to last time, but it didn't matter. The Blue Lady was with him always.

Earlier on in the day he had made the journey out of Seattle to his warehouse on the outskirts of the city, near the forests. All his equipment had been left untouched; likely because no looter would be able to find this place even if they were looking for it. The ink was ready, to tattoo his next test with his own mark. The weapons, for them to choose amongst to defend themselves with. The chains, that he would place around their neck, adorning them with the mark of the Blue Lady, to bless them as they tested their faith, as he was testing his own.

The statue looked down at him, as if to say:

"Prove your faith."

"I will," Ben whispered, as he bowed his head.

* * *

Alec splashed Ruby with the Holy Water again. She screamed, holding her face as it turned to steam upon contact with skin.

"I'll never tell you!" she spat, eyes turning black again.

"Give me Bobby's cell phone number!" demanded Alec, splashing her again.

Ruby screamed again. Alec sat down on the bed, looking at the bottle in his hand. Empty. Now what? He didn't know when Bobby would be back, and the information he had was more or less urgent. If Bobby knew that Ruby was deceiving everyone from the start, he could make a proper case for Sam to come back. That got Alec one step closer to solving his immediate problems.

Frustrated, Alec stood up and threw the bottle at Ruby's head. The bottle made an appreciable thunking sound as Alec had thrown it with all his strength, practically ziplining Ruby so that she flipped over, hit the barrier, bounced off, hit the other side of the barrier and fell to the ground. She groaned in pain, but got over it quickly. That wasn't nearly as bad as the holy water had been. Sitting up, her nose bleeding and a bruise beginning to form on her forehead, she looked up at Alec, who was pacing about impatiently.

"What _are_ you? You're stronger than the average demon!" she asked.

"I'm a freaking transgenic, and _I shouldn't technically exist yet_! Nobody outside Manticore even _hears_ about us until 2021! I'm only ten years old in '08!"

Picking up a Bible off the counter, Alec turned to Ruby and held it up.

"Now tell me Bobby's cell phone number, or I'll use _this_ on you!"

"You're no hunter! You couldn't exorcise me if you tried! And even if you did, I'll just keep coming back; Lilith will see to that!"

"Then how about this?"

Alec threw the Bible at Ruby as hard as he could. The Bible caught Ruby under the chin, whipping her head back as she practically somersaulted backwards from a sitting position, landing painfully with her legs propped against the invisible barrier, face on the floor.

Ruby righted herself with a groan. She could take plenty of pain, even lethal doses, but it still didn't feel good. The bruise on her forehead had already healed, but now there was another forming on her neck and chin where the heavier Bible had struck her. She looked up to see Alec contemplating a crowbar thoughtfully, and she flailed her arms out.

"No! Wait! Please! I don't _know_ his number!" she sputtered, the words coming out croaky.

"I don't _believe_ you," said Alec as he hefted up the crowbar.

A sudden knock on the door stopped him mid-swing. Ruby let out a small sigh, looking towards the door. If she could just find a way to talk her way out of this, Sam would still be on her side.

Alec strode to the door, assuming it was Bobby. Opening the door, he felt it being kicked in as it banged against his nose painfully. Falling flat on his butt, he gripped his nose, rubbing it. It wasn't broken, but it still hurt like a bitch. Glancing up to look at who had come in, he looked up into the barrel of a shotgun, the wielder silhouetted against the bright hallway lights. As his eyes quickly adjusted, Alec peered to see...

_Himself?  
_

* * *

Dean took Max's offer to use her bicycle to pedal his ass over to Logan's place. Dean _really_ missed his Impala. He would've given almost anything to be sitting in it right now, instead of weaving about the sidewalk unsteadily on a bicycle with a seat too small for him. He'd never really learnt how to ride a bike properly. That was one of the thing's he'd missed out on growing up as a kid; he had barely begun riding without training wheels when Yellow Eyes had taken out his mother, and their normal lives with it.

"Whoa, whoa, outta the way!" Dean yelped, waving people aside. It was less tiring than walking but he couldn't very well pretend to be a bike messenger without a bike. Making it through the fourth Sector Point, Dean had finally arrived in the area where Logan Cale lived. Dean didn't know the guy, but had been given the impression he was more or less the ultimate supreme being in the world, the way Max's eyes would light up when she talked about him. Blech.

Dean looked back down on his map again. Perhaps he'd taken a wrong turn. He approached a nearby Sector Cop, who was working a booth checking out permits. The Sector Cop barely looked up as Dean showed him the map, and dismissed him bluntly.

"This ain't an information booth, get out of here."

"Seriously, man, just tell me how to get here, it's not like anybody's waiting on me."

The Sector Cop looked up at Dean, his mouth open to tell him to shove off, suddenly freezing at the sight of Dean's face.

"What are you staring at, am I that pretty?"

The Sector Cop glanced over to the side of his booth; Dean followed his gaze. There was an old notice up, a Wanted poster, with a sketched face. "Wanted, for nine counts of serial murder." And unfortunately for Dean, the sketch was of his own face. Perhaps a bit younger.

Dean bolted. There was no way in friggin' _hell_ he was going to take the fall for whoever's life he had replaced, Alex or Malek or whatever it was. The Sector Cop yelled at him to halt, then radioed in for backup. Two Sector Cops patrolling down the street received the signal, turning to see Dean running towards them. Yelling and pointing, they moved towards him.

"_Crap_," Dean thought, sliding to a halt and turning into another alleyway. He sprinted through and made another turn, coming to a busy bazaar full of grubby stalls and customers. Diving into the crowd, Dean began moving through, looking around to see if he had lost the Sector Police.

They were still coming towards him, but they didn't know exactly where he was. Dean ducked down slightly, squeezing his way through the crowd, towards another alleyway on the other side of the bazaar. Once he was free, he turned a corner, jumped a fence, and continued down another street.

Ducking behind a street-side newspaper stall, he surreptitiously watched as a couple of Sector Cops came dashing out of the alleyway. Looking about, they searched for Dean, but luckily enough they saw a similar guy with blondish hair disappear around the corner in the other direction. Dean let out a sigh of relief; he had lost them. He turned on his heel and weaved into another alleyway.

He didn't see a figure approach him from behind. A swift blow to the back of his head sent Dean unwittingly into blackness.

Ben looked down at Dean. This was Him. The Other. A gift from the Blue Lady. She had brought Ben back so he could have one last chance to prove himself. The reflection of his inner demon.

The final test.

* * *

Castiel stood at the very back of the formation. He had been demoted horribly after his latest mistake, becoming one of the lesser soldiers. Uriel had taken his previous post; it was he who was leading this current garrison. The formation of fourteen Angels prepared itself to enter Terra Firma. They had just received word; one of the Seals was about to be broken.

The Rising of the Witnesses would begin soon.


	4. Wall Of Weird Material

**Super Angel Chapter 4**

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in ages. I got a new computer, and then I got stuck at a point in the story. Eh, here's the next chapter!

* * *

Alec looked into the eyes of his double. That was _his_ friggin' face! What the hell was going on? Perhaps this was the Dean everyone kept mistaking him for? Alec didn't have much time to dwell on the thought as he saw the double's finger twitch on the trigger.

Dodging to the side with superhuman speed, the spray of bullets just narrowly missing his face, Alec rolled underneath the nearest single bed, as Jason growled slightly, having missed his target. Untangling his face from a cast-off brassiere, Alec spluttered and with both his hands pushed the bed up. Jason stepped back as the entire bedframe, mattress and all, flew up and smashed into the door beside him. Taking aim, Jason unloaded another shot at Alec, who flipped backwards onto the other bed, crouching atop it.

"Listen, Dean, you probably think I'm some kind of reverend or weight-lifter, but that Bobby guy and Sam already checked me out, I'm cool, alright?!" Alec yelled desperately. The room was small, he couldn't dodge the shotgun indefinitely.

Jason's only reply was to lift the barrel of the shotgun and fire again. Alec tumbled to the side, off the foot of the bed, suddenly pinwheeling his arms to stop from losing his balance and stepping into Ruby's circle. Jason turned the shotgun to him again; Alec wasn't sure he could dodge this one flat-footed. The gun jammed, to Alec's relief, and Jason threw it to the side methodically.

Until Jason pulled out a silver knife and advanced on him.

"What is it with you people and _silver freaking knives_?!" Alec demanded, turning to face Jason more squarely. Now that he had ditched the shotgun Alec could neutralize the situation. Pulling off a quick spin-kick, Alec knocked the knife from Jason's hand, which flew to the side and impaled itself in the wall. Bringing his foot up to Jason's chest, Alec hefted and kicked his chin with the other foot, somersaulting backwards midair in the process. As Jason fell back, Alec crouched and charged forwards, knocking into Jason in midair and piledriving him into the far wall, leaving a large indent in the plaster. Rising up, panting, Alec wiped his mouth and turned from the form of Jason lying on the ground. Picking up the crowbar from where he'd dropped it, Alec turned back to Jason, ready to interrogate him.

"Now, Dean, you calm right down or I will use necessary brutal force," cautioned Alec, standing over him.

Jason reached into his pocket, chuckling slightly. Alec didn't like the look of that, and hefted the crowbar up warningly. Jason looked up at him, mouth bloody.

"I know your weakness, alien," he wheezed.

'Alien, that's a new one,' Alec thought to himself, when he suddenly felt himself weaken with horrible pain. Dropping the crowbar, Alec fell to his knees, struggling to breathe, as Jason slowly rose up. The situation mirrored the one moments before, only now it was Jason standing over Alec.

And he was holding up not a crowbar, but a green meteor rock.

* * *

Dean awoke strapped to a chair, a biting pain in the back of his neck. He tried to move his head, but an iron griphold held him still. Ben was finishing the touches on the barcode he was tattooing onto Dean. With a practiced hand, he guided the needle down the final bar.

"What the hell's going on here?!" Dean demanded, bracing for the pain as the needle stuck him again.

"You believe the Blue Lady watches over you?" asked Ben absent-mindedly, as he had his previous tests. Dean's eyes flurried about, bewildered.

"Dude, I have not seen any blue friggin' ladies. Now extract yourself from the twelve kinds of crazy you are and let me go!"

"Ah, a non-believer. You want to test my faith. I won't be swayed so easily."

"I don't wanna test anything except your 'letting-Dean-go' skills, you crazy nutter!"

Dean struggled under Ben's hand, causing him to mislabel his barcode. Damn. Now it read "X5-49J". That made no sense whatsoever. Sighing, Ben put the tool down and circled around, leaning over Dean. Dean slowly rose his head up to peer into his own reflection.

A long, silent pause followed, interrupted when Dean spat into Ben's face.

"You shapeshifting son of a bitch! I friggin' _hate_ shapeshifters!"

Ben wiped his face with the back of his sleeve, humourless. He pulled a tray of weapons up to him, and loaded a pistol.

"Which do you want," Ben asked neutrally.

"What?" Dean asked incredulously.

"I'm going to give you a weapon of your choice. You can have a ten minute headstart. Then I will come after you. We'll see who the Blue Lady favours."

"Buddy, you're gonna give _me_ a weapon? What's stopping me from shooting you right here?"

"You can try," Ben replied curtly, snapping off Dean's cuffs. Dean leapt from the metal chair, grabbing the first weapon his hand touched; appropriately enough, a Winchester M12 Trench Gun. Pumping it, he pointed it at Ben.

"Prepare to taste a _real_ Winchester," Dean said, grimacing on the inside a bit. That was kind of lame. Dean pulled the trigger.

He did _not_ expect Ben to dodge faster than the eye could see. The shot, which should have taken the double clear in the chest, had completely missed at near point-blank range. Dean lowered his gun fearfully, as Ben looked up at him with a sad smile on his face.

"Nine minutes," he said.

Dean turned and bolted.

* * *

Alec squirmed in roiling pain under the glow of the green meteor rock. What the hell was this? This intense agony; Alec had never felt anything like it. It was like his blood was on fire!

"Kryptonite. That's what the Swann's call this stuff. The only weakness the aliens have."

Jason cracked his neck, spitting a glob of blood on the floor. Looking down at Alec in disgust, he gave him a firm kick to the side. Alec grunted pitifully. Jason laughed.

"You're all the same. I know all about you aliens. You come here, looking just like us. Powerful, advanced beings. Destined to rule the planet, all that crap. We're nothing but slaves and toys to you! You take our parents, our friends," Jason paused. "My girl."

Jason dropped the kryptonite so that it landed heavily next to Alec, whose face contorted in even more pain. Turning to Ruby, who was watching amazed, he looked her over.

"You okay?"

Ruby, wily as ever, played along.

"That crazy alien stuck me inside this trap thing! Help, please, let me out!"

Jason looked down at the chalk lines.

"That's a trap?" he asked skeptically.

"Yeah, alien technology! Just run some water over it, break the circle, please, I want out!"

Jason acquiesced, moving towards the sink in the bathroom to his right. Alec struggled to yell out, to warn him.

"No… n-no… don't… don't list-listen to h-her…" he rasped, his eyes seeing nothing but green anguish.

"Shut up," Jason snapped. Walking back with a glass of water in his hand, Jason began to up-end the entire glass onto the chalk Devil's Trap.

"NO!" Alec screamed. Drawing upon his last reserve of strength, Alec lifted his arm and forcefully brought it down on the green meteor rock, sending it _through_ the floor into the room below.

Ruby's mouth opened into a wide grin as the circle broke. Spreading her arms wide, she suddenly made a gesture as if to throw up. A torrent of black smoke burst out of her mouth as her body hung limp like a rag doll. The smoke violently gushed out of her, whirled about the room once and then entered Jason, who was helpless against it.

Alec got to his feet, quickly recovering from his meteor-induced sickness. Charging at Jason, Alec saw as the last tendril of smoke disappeared into Jason's mouth. Jason's head whipped around to Alec and a hand snaked out, trapping him by the throat. Lifting him up, Alec was forced to look into the inky black eyes of Jason; but it wasn't Jason anymore.

"Payback time," laughed Ruby in Jason's body, turning and throwing Alec clear of the room, through a glass window to fall to the ground six stories below.

* * *

Dean fell back against a tree trunk, breathing heavily. He was in a dense forest, with only the M12 and no extra ammo. Damnit! How did he even get into this situation? Some crazy shapeshifting bastard was trying to hunt _him_? Dean would go to Hell before he let that happen!

Not knowing how ironic his last thought had been, Dean formulated a plan. He was a Hunter, damn it! No shapeshifter could outwit him! Getting up, Dean dragged his feet along, inadvertently kicking an object on the ground.

Hello. This was just what he needed.

* * *

Alec screamed as he fell. He couldn't help it; he was about to die. No amount of cat DNA was going to help him land on his feet; it was simply too high. So Alec screamed. And screamed. And took another breath, and screamed. And took another breath.

Alec realized a full four seconds later he hadn't died yet. What… the…

Opening his eyes, Alec looked up. There was the building, right above him. But it was no longer moving away. Alec turned his head to the side. Well, there was the pavement. A foot under him. He reached out and touched it. Okay. So why was he _floating_?

As soon as the thought occurred to him, he came crashing down the last foot, knocking the breath out of his lungs with a hoarse 'Oof!'

Alec laid back. Okay, he could float. That was… new. He'd never heard of any other transgenics flying spontaneously. Then again, he'd never heard of no krypto death rocks in his time either. He was practically flying blind here! Screw this crap!

Alec picked himself up gingerly, dusting himself off. He found his left hand gripping a piece of material; he must've ripped it off his double's coat when he was grabbed. Feeling something hard inside, he unwrapped the brown material to find a keyring. Car keys. To hell with Bobby and Sam, they could deal with Squidboy Dean when they got back!

With that, Alec made his way to the parking lot around the back, searching for the vehicle that went with the keys. Pressing a button on the little gizmo attached to the keyring, he suddenly heard a short hoot burst out of a red Beetle behind him. Wow. That was not what he had expected Deanie the Meanie to drive.

Jumping into the car, and seeing the sparkly beads draped over the rearview mirror, Alec guessed the car was stolen. Alright. If he wanted to know how to get back to his old life, he had to find out from Dean. With Dean going through his little personality change what with Ruby possessing him and all, the next best shot he would have is retracing wherever Dean had been.

Opening the glove compartment and piecing together some information, Alec sat back and gave a long sigh.

Kansas, Smallville. That was gonna be a long, long drive.

Alec started the car.

* * *

Ben stalked through the forest. He bent down on one knee, pressing his hand to the ground. A footprint. Ben got up again. The Other had stopped running. He was walking now. It meant he was ready to fight back.

Ben's ears pricked at a sound. He turned to his right, lifting up a pistol and pulling back the hammer. There, movement in the bushes! Ben fired off a round. The thing scattered away. Ben followed in quick pursuit, unloading three more precision shots.

Coming to a pond, Ben looked down to see a wounded lizard. It hadn't been the Other, then. Ben saw a movement from the corner of his eyes, to his left. Lifting the pistol again, Ben turned to see Dean suddenly ducking behind a tree in the distance.

Dean huddled against the tree, tense. Hopefully the crazy shapeshifter hadn't spotted him. Taking a deep breath, Dean slowly peeked out from behind the tree again…

But Ben was gone. What… the…

Dean felt rather than heard the clicking of a hammer being drawn back on a pistol. He lifted his arms up, turning to Ben, who held the gun aimed right at his forehead. Dean looked up at the barrel of the gun, going a bit cross-eyed. Gulping, he looked back at Ben.

"Listen, dude, you win, okay? No need to kill me."

"I'll not fall for your trick, demon. You're testing my resolve."

"Demon? Man, I _hunt_ demons for a living, and last I checked they _AREN'T ME_!"

"Any last words for the Blue Lady?"

"Bite me."

Ben pulled the trigger. Dean pressed his head forward and turned, bumping into the gun as it slipped past him. The gun fired right next to Dean's ear, filling his head with painful ringing as he tackled Ben, slamming him into a tree trunk. Bringing a hand up to his left ear, Dean wiped away blood as he fell to the ground. Sprawling about to get up, he managed to stumble away, Ben taking his time to pick his pistol up from the ground where he'd dropped it.

Dean desperately ran, trying to get back where he'd planted **it**. The forest was so confusing. He could barely make heads or tails about where he was. He thought he heard footsteps behind him. He needed more time!

There! His first marker! He had left the M12 next to a large rock, muzzle pointing in the direction he'd need to go. Leaning over and picking up the gun, he fired a shot into the air, as much to warn off Ben as to alert him to where he was. Stumbling onwards, Dean counted his steps; he didn't want to step on **it **by accident.

_Fifty-one, fifty-two… god why'd he plant it so damn far away… fifty-five…_

Dean suddenly swooned a bit, fortunately it turned out, as he heard a shot ringing as it sped past him, missing him by inches. Oh god, that crazy shapeshifting bastard had already caught up to him! What Dean wouldn't do for a silver knife right then…

Fueled by a fresh burst of adrenaline, Dean counted off the final twelve paces. There, soon he would arrive at the…

A mournful moan escaped the mouth of a little black bear, its foot trapped in the bear trap Dean had so carefully found and laid out under foliage for Ben to step in. The trap that was now useless.

Dean went absolutely mental.

'_I leave the damn thing alone for twenty minutes and it catches a friggin' BEAR?!'_

* * *

Bobby ushered Sam off the stairway. Sam had finally agreed to come back with Bobby to discuss what to do about the whole Ruby and Dean look-a-like situation. Bobby didn't show it, but he was worried about Sam. There was something different about him, a recklessness he had never known. Those thoughts dissolved as they turned the corner to the motel room Sam had hired out.

The front door was on the floor, splintered wood and a blood splatter across it. Bobby and Sam exchanged a quick glance, and both pulled out handguns. They would be ready for whatever was in there.

Stepping into the wrecked motel room, they found quite a sight. The beds were in total upheaval, what looked to be shotgun spray across the walls, Ruby's limp body lying in the broken Devil's Trap and a silhouette standing by a broken window.

"Alec, what in hell is going on here? This place looks like a warzone!" Bobby exclaimed.

"You don't know the half of it, Bobby," replied the figure.

"Alec? Are you alright?"

"Not Alec." Bobby peered over. It wasn't Alec, after all… he looked… older…

"Hey there Sammy. Long time no see," grinned Ruby, in Jason's body. Of course they would mistake her for Dean. This Jason was a dead ringer, right down to the age and hairstyle.

"…Dean?" Sam croaked, unbelieving.

"Believe it, buddy," Ruby said, taking a swig from the Holy Water bottle. The bottle she had filled with regular water.

"C'mon, Sammy. We've got hunting to do." Ruby smiled inwardly; yes, this would work, very nicely.

* * *

Dean just fell to his knees. The world was a sick joke, man. A stupid, sick joke. He, a Hunter, being hunted, trapped a bear in the bear trap that he'd left for the damn shapeshifter that was hunting the Hunter that hunts shapeshifters! Dean felt like screaming.

The barrel of the pistol bumped against the back of his head. Ah, shit. He was about to get executed, in front of the damn bear that should've just minded its own business, no less.

"I hope you're happy, you stupid bear! I'm dead, and the best you'll get is a bum leg! This is all _your fault_! It was _this_ close to friggin' WORKING!" Dean raged. God, he hated that bear _so friggin' much_.

"I wouldn't worry about the bear," chimed Ben. "You've got your own problems."

"_Now_ you're getting a sense of humour on me?! Screw you!"

The bear moaned in pain again.

"Shut up, Pooh!" snarled Dean.

The bear just looked at him with baleful, shiny black eyes. Ben cocked the gun and prepared to finish Dean.

"What, no final words this time?" asked Dean.

"You waived that privilege last time."

A sudden roar caused Ben to flinch, as Dean ducked his head down. The gun went off, the shot missing Dean and going into a nearby tree. Dean looked up to see the little bear wriggling about, its moaning getting louder, as Ben suddenly went flying overhead. Ben fell, sprawled across the dirt and foliage, and laid still. Dean slowly turned, wide-eyed, to see a mother black bear towering over him. It roared, flecks of spittle raining down on Dean.

Dean screamed. And screamed. The mother bear roared. And roared.

Dean scrambled back as the mother bear dropped to all fours. Suddenly feeling a warm fuzzy wall against his back, Dean realised that he was up against the little bear. Oh holy mother of hell.

The mother bear glared at him. It looked _pissed_. Dean was terrified. It was a friggin' BEAR. Vampires? No problem. Werewolves? Easily dealt with. Bears? They'll rip your face off! You couldn't just stab it with a silver knife and hope it went away!

Frantically turning to the side, Dean scrambled with the bear trap. If he could… just… there! The spring latch came free, and the bear trap loosened. The little bear gingerly pulled its paw out of the trap. Okay. Maybe mama bear wouldn't rip him limb from limb after all. Dean turned back to her hopefully. She was still pissed. As she raised what seemed to Dean like a giant paw, he braced for the pain. Mauled to death by a bear. In the future. It just didn't, seem, _fair_.

A blur of motion tackled the mother bear, knocking her back. Dean straightened up to see the shapeshifter bastard friggin' _wrestling_ with the mama bear. He would've laughed if it had been a different situation. He was practically watching himself wrestle a bear! It was absurd!

No time to waste then, Dean had to take the chance and get the hell out of there. He made a mental note to pray his ass off to the Virgin Mary when he got back into town, thank the lady for her weird sense of humour.

Dean suddenly stopped in his tracks. Oh wait, _that_ Blue Lady. Huh. What a weird way to refer to Jesus' mum.

Epiphany appreciated, Dean hauled ass back to Seattle.

* * *

It was slightly past midnight, and Alec was making a turn onto another highway. It was desolate; barely anyone was out on the road. He yawned, not seeing a red-and-blue blur speeding towards him from behind.

Suddenly Alec was in the air, the red Beetle swinging dangerously with the hood pointed towards the starry sky.

"Whoa!"

Alec promptly opened the door and rolled out, landing on all fours. He looked up at the car, expecting to see it spontaneously floating. What he met eyes with was a young man with black hair, blue eyes, and a bright red jacket over a blue shirt. And he was _lifting up the freakin' car_! Just holding it! In his hands! Alec fell back flat on his butt.

The dude looked down at him, recognition flashing across his face.

"Jason? Jason _Teague_?" the dude said, putting down the car as an afterthought. As a _freakin' afterthought_!

"Buh… I… who?" Alec spluttered. He was beginning to see things. That must be it. Things just stopped making sense. Oh god, maybe he'd gone crazy like his clone Ben. He was probably in Psy-Ops right now, being mindraped by that crazy girl with the voice. Wow she freaked him out.

"Jason. It's me, Clark," the dude interrupted his thought process.

"Clark?" echoed Alec blankly.

"Clark Kent."

"_Superman?_"

* * *

End-note: Oh yeah. I went there.


	5. Super Freak

**Super Angel Chapter 5**

A/N: I'm getting' pretty busy with uni at the moment, so cherish the precious few chapters I deign to post!!! Just kidding, I'll get back to this when the inspiration fairies hit me. No really, they're friggin' slave-drivers, they've stuck me in a sweat shop and are physically beating me--

A/N #2: I am being treated very nicely in my cubicle. My employer fairies are breaking no laws and all work done here is completely legal. I am writing this retraction completely of my own volition. They are **help**ing **me** w**it**h t**h**e enth**u**siasm we a**r**e trea**t**ed to every **s**ingle day**!**

* * *

The dude in red and blue stood over Alec, watching him in confusion.

"It's me. Clark."

"Clark?" Alec echoed, stunned. He'd just seen this guy pick up and drop a freakin' car!

"Clark Kent."

"_Superman_?!"

Now Clark's brow furrowed in confusion.

"What's a super-man?" he asked.

"Holy crap, I _thought_ I recognised you!" Alec leapt to his feet, examining Clark up and down.

"Jason, of course you recognise me, you coached football at my high school for a year!"

"No, no, I'm not Jason, I'm Alec."

"Really? You look just like--"

"So I've been told. I can't believe I'm meeting the Superman! In the flesh!"

"Are you calling _me_ super-man? Stop it." Clark watched Alec slowly circling him, feeling apprehensive. He'd gone after the car to get it back to Chloe, but he hadn't expected to find Jason-- no wait, Alec, Jason was dead. So he'd just revealed his secret to a complete stranger.

"But you _are_ the Superman! You're a legend down at Manticore! A myth! They say that we get our more superhuman abilities from a blood sample taken from you; a retrovirus administered to all X-Series at the age of 7 that remaps our genetic code, allowing _us_ to..."

Alec demonstrated with a quick blur of speed, circling around Clark three times. Amazingly enough, Clark managed to keep eye contact with Alec the entire time, a shocked expression on his face.

"--zip about like honeybees."

"You have abilities!" Clark blurted out loud. Could this Alec be meteor-infected?

"Huh. I guess you're not the basis of our intelligence then." Alec stood in front of Clark, arms folded. Behind him, the sun began rising over the horizon, bathing the scenery in light.

"What was all that you were talking about? X-Series? Manticore?"

"We're transgenics. The best of all genetic structures, boiled into human vessels. Super-soldiers."

"There's more of you?" Clark was quite alarmed. This was beginning to sound like it had something to do with Lex's 33.1 program.

"Oh yeah, loads. But they're all kids at the moment; I'm from the future."

"...what?"

"Did I forget to mention that? Kinda an important plot point. Sorry."

"_How_ are you from the future?!"

"Actually, Clarky, I've been asking myself that very same question. Walk with me."

Alec began to stride down the highway. This was good; he'd finally found a marker that connected him to Manticore, and through that, unravelling the mystery that was his current situation. God, the _Superman_! Talk about celebrity status! Clark followed after in deep thought, dragging the Red Beetle behind him. With one hand.

* * *

It was nearly nightfall by the time Dean stumbled to a sector check point out in the forests. The Sector cops here were a little nicer to him; they let him make a call to Max, who said she would be there by morning. Dean told her it wasn't necessary; one of the cops' shifts had just ended, and he was going to hitch a ride with him. Max would meet him at the hospital.

Dean awoke early next morning in a hospital bed, the bright sunshine swimming into his room cheerfully. Dean didn't take much notice; he still hated hospitals, ever since he nearly died a year or so ago in one. He looked over to find a guy sitting by the bed, poring over a file he had in his hands, rubbing his eyes under his glasses.

"Hey. You a doctor?" Dean coughed. The blow to the back of his head had caused a painful swelling, but it was thankfully subsiding now. His ears had stopped ringing too.

"Ah, you're awake. Logan Cale, I'm a friend of Max's." The guy leaned forward to shake Dean's hand; Dean thought he heard some kind of mechanical whirr coming from Logan's pants, which alarmed him to say the least.

"Dude, are you a cyborg or something? Are cyborgs the new thing in the future?" Dean asked wildly.

"What? Oh, the legs; no, I took a bullet to the spine a couple years back; I'm using a mechanical exoskeleton to help me walk."

"Uh-huh. And Maxie has a thing for cyborgs, does she?"

"...I'm not a cyborg."

"You just said you have robot legs, so how are you not a cyborg?"

"I don't have "robot" legs; I'm using a mechanical exoskeleton!"

"And is this mechanical exoskeleton... mechanical?" Dean playfully asked.

"Oh for crying out loud!"

The Logan guy stood up and threw the file down on Dean's chest. Dean looked down at it quizzically.

"What's this?" Dean queried.

"Max told me you were looking for leads on your brother. Now, his name doesn't come up on any digital database, but I found an entry for one of his aliases in hard copy."

"How'd you manage that?"

"I have a guy. The important thing is; this Sam you're looking for, the last known reference I can find is dated 2012, Lawrence Kansas."

"Lawrence?"

"Does that mean something to you?"

"Yeah. Sammy's gone home."

* * *

Max and Joshua rode on the Kawasaki Ninja, towards the forests outside of Seattle. Dean had briefly filled Max in on the "crazy nutter shapeshifter who tried to kill my ass". Judging by the botched barcode now on Dean's neck, Max guessed it was Ben.

Or maybe it was Alec. Maybe Alec had gone rogue, like Ben had; they were twins, after all. What was more likely; Alec gone crazy, or Ben back from the dead? Throw time travel in the mix and...

"Smell something, Little Fella," Joshua said, raising his head. Max nodded, slowing down the bike. Kicking the stand out, she and Joshua removed their helmets.

"What is it, Joshua?" Max surveyed the surrounding forestry, but she couldn't spot anything out of the ordinary. Joshua's sense of smell was much better than hers.

"Blood."

Joshua scampered off to the side, Max following. Pushing past thickets down a hillside, they came to a secluded open area, in the middle of it a disabled bear trap, glistening with blood. Max slowly knelt down by the trap, examining it, when Joshua grabbed her shoulder.

"Joshua? What--"

"Shh, Little Fella. Hear something."

Joshua crept away, Max following again. There, she could hear it too. A sort of hoarse breathing. They walked down the slope, boots crunching on dead leaves, past a big rock. Soon they arrived at a small lake.

"Oh my god," Max whispered.

There was Ben, just like she remembered him. Lying at the waters edge, body half submerged, clothes bloody, eyes fluttering. Arms bent at an unnatural angle. It was clear that he was dying, his body broken and mauled.

"Joshua, help me get him up!" Max gasped. She couldn't bear to see Ben this way, not if there was a chance to save him.

* * *

"Dean, what happened here?" Sam motioned at the wreckage that had been a motel room not three hours ago.

"You're not gonna believe this, Sammy," Ruby said, in Jason's body. Time to enact her master plan. "Aliens."

"What?!" Sam and Bobby exclaimed simultaneously.

"Aliens. They've landed, and it's time to hunt down the freaky sons of bitches. I tracked down one of them that looked like me, Alex or whatever, in time to find him trying to abduct Ruby there. We got into a tussle, and I threw him out the window, but not until after Ruby got exorcised."

"What in hell is going on here?!" Sam yelped.

Ruby stepped right up to Sam, looking him in the eye. She used Jason's hands, grabbed Sam's shirt by the collar, and pulled him close.

"Aliens, man. They brought me back to life, and they want to take over the world! This is like ten times worse than demons or anything else we've encountered! _We have to hunt down my double!_"

This was perfect. Already she could see Sam was half-convinced. It was just crazy enough to be true, and it would provide the perfect distraction until Lilith needed Sam to break the Final Seal. And as an added bonus, she could kill that smarmy little Dean look-alike.

"Dean... are you sure? I mean, c'mon, _aliens_?" Sam looked at who he thought was Dean, pleadingly.

"He's right, Dean. There's never been any evidence suggesting aliens are real; you know that." Bobby chimed in.

Ruby smacked Sam across the face sharply. Sam froze, shocked.

"Wake up and smell the tinfoil, Sammy! How else do you explain me being alive, huh? Did _you_ make a deal? Did you even _try_?"

Sam's face turned dark with burden and guilt.

"Dean... of course I tried..."

"Well it didn't work! I was in Hell for four months! Four months! And now that I'm back, you're trying to convince me I'm crazy? Screw you, Sammy! And you, Bobby! I'll kill this extra-terrestrial son of a bitch myself!"

Ruby stomped out of the motel room, inwardly jumping with glee. Perfect!!! In 5... 4... 3... 2... 1...

Sam's hand suddenly caught onto Jason's shoulder. Ruby turned the body around, masking her expression with a sullen glare. Sam looked down at her, grim determination set on his face.

"I may not totally believe you, Dean... but I believe _in_ you. And I'm glad you're back."

Ruby could've made out with Sam right there and then, but stopped herself just in time to turn it into a manly, brotherly hug. Ugh, boys.

* * *

"Demons? You mean Phantoms," Clark said, setting down the Red Beetle by The Talon.

The two of them, Alec and Clark, had walked all day, finally arriving in Smallville by sundown since they hadn't bothered to superspeed along the way. Alec had been telling Clark everything that had been going on in his life; he was confident if anyone could fix it, the Superman could.

"No, no, I mean demons. Or maybe I do mean phantoms; what's the difference?"

"Well a phantom is a prisoner who's escaped from the Phantom Zone in the form of a Wraith..."

"Is that like 'Hell'? Cos' that's where demon's come from, I think."

"It's a kind of hell, yeah."

"Cool! So I guess demons and phantoms are the same thing; another mystery solved, another connection made!"

"I suppose..."

Alec was exultant. Okay, so demons came from the Phantom Zone. Wicked. Eventually he would match up enough clues to figure out where time travel fit into the mix, and then, back home!

"So, you're saying that blood sample that was taken from me four years ago... that's actually been used to mutate people?" Clark was most concerned about this particular point; he'd already had to deal with the Luthor's plotting to create some kind of super-drug from that very blood sample, let alone worry about experimentation done on children.

"Yuh-huh, let's see, it happens when I'm seven, and it's '08, so... about a couple years ago."

"At this Manticore place?"

"Yup. Training got a whole lot easier after we were given the Kent Factor. We used to struggle holding our breaths underwater for four minutes; now I can do fifteen, easy, without a shot of dolphin cocktail!"

"This Manticore... it sounds like another operation I've heard of, 33.1. It used to be a secret level hidden in a fertiliser plant; now it's spread out in facilities all over the world."

"Great! 33.1 equals Manticore; another connection made!"

"Alec, I don't think you can just..."

"Dude, I'm hungry, where can we get some breakfast?"

"Breakfast? It's nearly seven at night!"

"Alright, I'll settle for dinner then; you're buying though."

Clark sighed, and indicated the coffee shop beside them. "You can have something inside; I need to speak to Chloe anyway."

Clark led Alec into The Talon, motioning for him to sit at the counter. Alec collapsed on the stool as Clark bounded up the stairs to the upstairs apartment. Looking over at a muffin jar, Alec only hesitated for a moment before helping himself to a blueberry.

A sudden shout made Alec turn from the muffin jar, his mouth full, his eyes alert. He turned in time to see Clark smash through a doorway upstairs across the room, flying back across the room and landing behind Alec painfully. Turning back to look up, Alec watched as a brown haired guy dressed in black sauntered out, holding up a blonde girl by the neck, who was struggling and kicking.

"Clark!" yelled the blonde hoarsely.

"Chloe! Brainiac, let her go!" Clark called out.

Alec dropped the other muffin in his hand. He was beginning to realise that the Past was a really violent place.

* * *

Dean was cleared to go just as they were wheeling Ben in. Max had some terse words with Logan, and Ben was moved to a private room. Dean watched as his double was taken away, as Logan stepped up to him.

"He's transgenic, so we have to be careful about who has access to his bloodwork," Logan explained. "Max is giving him a transfusion as we speak."

"Tough girl. That magic blood should heal him right up." Dean replied gruffly.

"It's weird though; Ben died about a year ago." Logan's brow furrowed in thought.

"I died years ago, but I'm still walking around," Dean pointed out.

"Yeah, remind me how that happened again?"

"Well... my best guess is, someone made a deal with a crossroads demon."

"Rright... do you have any... less insane explanations?" Logan watched Dean with uncertainty; surely this was a joke?

"What, you can deal with Cat-Woman over there, but you can't stomach the idea of the supernatural?"

"That "Cat-Woman" you're referring to was created with science. All of her abilities can be explained. The supernatural is just silly. I mean, it cannot be measured, it cannot be contained, and it is the only reason that--"

"Whoa, whoa, back up. Say that again?"

"What? Say what again?"

Dean reached up and took Logan's glasses off. Logan was a bit startled, but allowed it, blinking a bit from disorientation. Dean suddenly looked Logan over with an expression of recognition.

"Ho-ly shit! You're the guy off TV! What's his face; 'Tongue-Only'!" Dean cried.

Logan snatched his glasses back from Dean, lifting a finger to his mouth, shushing him.

"It's 'Eyes Only', and I'd appreciate it if we kept that a secret!" he hissed.

"Where'd you get a goofy name like 'Eyes Only'?" Dean laughed, not even bothering to keep his voice down.

"It's _code_, damnit, it's not like I was going to use my _real _name when-- why am I explaining myself to you? Don't you have a brother to find?!"

"Right, I'd better get on that," Dean chuckled, brushing past him. "Just gonna say goodbye to my homeboy Joshua and I'll be out!"

Dean waited until he reached the end of the hallway, then cupped a hand to his mouth and called out to Logan.

"Hey, Eyes Only!"

Logan just looked at Dean wiltingly. Dean continued.

"Make sure to give Max my best! Or perhaps _your_ best, eh?"

Dean began methodically moving his hips back and forth, pretending to slap something in front of him whilst making robotic whirring sounds.

"Oh, Mister Roboto, Domo Arigato!" cried Dean in a falsetto woman's voice.

He scampered away as Logan began to charge at him in a rage, chuckling as he ducked out the hospital doors.

* * *

Sam, Bobby and Ruby in Jason's body got into the Impala; Sam at the wheel. Backing up and pulling out of the motel car park, Sam proceeded to head off in the direction of Kansas.

"Smallville? That's a weird place to go, don't you think Dean?" Sam asked.

"Why d'you say that, Sammy?" Ruby asked uncertainly. Jason's memories of Smallville more or less rated it as a regular town, although plenty of freak occurrences cropped up there, aliens notwithstanding.

"Well didn't Dad use to go down there for the annual fair back before I was born? Seems like a big coincidence that aliens would choose to set up base so close to Lawrence," Sam mused.

"Hey, don't ask me what's going on in their fat heads. We just gotta kill my double; he's got dangerous plans, that one!"

"How do you plan to go about doing that, son?" Bobby leaned forward from the backseat grimly. He wasn't happy how things were turning out, but he wasn't going to leave Sam and Dean alone with each other. They were both acting suspiciously.

"With this," Ruby in Jason's body smirked, lifting up a green meteor rock.

"What's that? A talisman?" Sam glanced over at his apparent brother.

"It's got some roots in Native America, yeah. The name "Kawatche" ring a bell with you? No? Well they knew about the aliens a long, long time ago."

"I dunno, Dean. I still don't get it; what exactly are these aliens doing? What's their endgame?"

Ruby still hadn't thought of that. 'Take over the world' was about as far as she could imagine it; she wasn't very well versed in this new age sci-fi crap, and Jason was just as vague on what this "alien threat" was.

Suddenly Sam jerked the wheel to one side, spinning the Impala to the side and screeching to a halt. Ruby smacked against the window with the side of Jason's head loudly. Rubbing her temple profusely, she looked over at Sam, ready to give him a tongueful for driving like a maniac, when she noticed his gaze. It was frozen, staring at something behind her. She slowly turned around, seeing several figures silhouetted under the streetlights.

'Oh shit,' Ruby thought, recognising them. This was bad.

* * *

Alec spun around on the stool, flipping over the counter and using it for cover, as Clark supersped towards Brainiac and gave him an uppercut to the chin.

'Wow,' Alec thought, watching Clark go at it, as Chloe fell to the ground beside the two. Clark wasn't just fast; he was _fast_! Alec could barely see the blurs of his fists; Clark was well over fifty times faster than he was! But this guy, Brainiac, he was just as fast. And, it seemed, a better fighter.

Clark was thrown back yet again by a powerful blow from Brainiac, smashing into the counter. Sitting up, he glared at Brainiac fiercely. Alec watched from under the rubble, confused, until he saw beams of _freaking fire_ blast out of Clark's eyes! What the hell?!

Chloe was sitting up now, clutching her head; her palm was sticky with blood. Brainiac took no notice of her, as he dodged the fiery blast from Clark and sped down the stairs. Clark got to his feet, about to charge at Brainiac, but was suddenly struck in the belly with a three foot metal blade. Brainiac crouched under Clark, driving the blade formed from his arm further into him. Alec could not believe his own eyes. What kind of crazy power struggle was this?!

Clark screamed in agony, spitting out blood. Brainiac retracted the blade, swinging it high to strike Clark in the head. Clark fell to one knee, helpless to stop the blow, but Alec picked up a muffin jar and chucked it with all his might at Brainiac.

Brainiac went flying across the room, hitting the front entrance but to Alec's disappointment not crashing through it. Clark gave Alec a thankful grin, turning to Brainiac and bracing himself.

"Everybody, hold onto something!" Clark yelled out. Chloe immediately grasped at the staircase railings; Alec followed suit and held onto a doorway. Clark opened his mouth, sucking in a big breath of air; Alec could practically feel the vacuum take the oxygen out of his lungs. Then, without warning, Clark let it all burst out, sending the building shuddering and hitting Brainiac with a shockwave that not only threw him well out of eyesight, but taking a good chunk of the building with it.

Alec was so stunned he hardly registered Clark's hand proffered to help him up. Looking up at him in awe, Alec could only stare at Clark in silence, seeing him in an all new light. As Chloe stumbled down the stairs, taking in the damage and moaning something about a security deposit she was never going to get back, Alec just couldn't take it anymore, and burst out.

"How come I don't get to shoot FIRE out of my eyes?!"

* * *

Dean arrived at Joshua's house less than an hour later; he was beginning to get settled into these future streets. Knocking on the door, he cheerily called out.

"Hey, Joshua! Come say bye before I go get my brother!"

No reply. Hmm, maybe he was out back. Dean jumped over the balcony in one smooth motion, strolling down the walkway into the backyard garden.

"Joshua?"

Nothing. Shrugging, Dean bounded up the stairs at the back of the house, lifting up a window to crawl inside. Maybe the old hounddog was asleep or something. Stepping out of a hallway, Dean suddenly struck his foot against something.

Looking down, he saw Joshua, knocked out on the kitchen floor. His head was slightly bruised, and his nose was bleeding. The room suddenly seemed to drop in temperature. Searching about in alarm, Dean suddenly heard a whisper, directly next to his ear.

"Dean Winchester. You haven't changed a bit."

Dean leapt away in surprise, falling back against the sink. A girl, about his age, with shoulder length blondish hair stood surveying him. Dean let out the breath he was holding; it came out in a puff of steam. He frenetically opened a drawer, searching for some kind of utensil to defend himself. Looks didn't fool him; this was some kind of supernatural creature, no doubt.

Picking up an iron carving knife, Dean pointed it at the girl warningly. She looked strangely familiar.

"Have I hunted you before?" Dean joked, nervously.

"You don't recognise me?" the girl asked, tipping her head to one side. Dean suddenly realised who she was... it couldn't be...

"This is what I looked like, before that demon cut off my hair and dressed me like a slut," she continued.

"...Meg?!" Dean whispered.

Meg smiled back at him, a murderous gleam flickering across her eyes.

"Hi."


	6. Cheats, Cheats, Cheats

**Super Angel Chapter 6**

_A/N: Whew, I've been spending the last week doing film projects for Uni. Great fun; if you enjoy filmmaking, I suggest you go for it (within reason)! Also very tiring; today I have the day off, I checked out my fanfiction, realised I got about 5 reviews that I've never seen before (something wrong with 's email alerts I guess!) and I just finished planning out a brief outline for the next two chapters. Which means you get this chapter, and then the next chapter you get sometime later. But yeah, probs don't have it in me to write two chappies today. At least I have a rough plan, eh?_

_A/N #2: Supernatural is back with Season 5, woot! Anybody who has seen episode 3; that revelation Sam has at the end? I predicted that, last year. Makes me pretty happy that I had a prediction come true. Too bad I didn't bet any money on it..._

_A/N #3: I'm writing this a couple days later, I am about halfway through the chapter... Just saw Supernatural S05E04 - The End! Gave me chills; did anyone think of this story when they saw it, or vice versa? Muahaha, looks like I might have another Jensen to play with..._

* * *

A man stood in the large, open study, staring out the stained glass windows at the murky sky. His head, distinctively bald, silhouetted him menacingly. Another man, a bulky number in a suit, entered through the double doors, approaching the slim bald man cautiously.

"Mr. Luthor?"

"What is it, Tanner?" replied the man, not bothering to turn around.

"We've got the report on that object detected hurtling through the sky last night. The human shaped one." Tanner lowered his gaze, as the man slowly turned. Lex Luthor scared the hell out of him, and he wasn't about to risk making eye contact.

"Don't waste my time. What did you find?" Lex snapped.

"We went to the crash site of the object. We found a crater in the ground, sir, but there was nothing there. The only other markings were footprints, Mr. Luthor."

"Are you telling me someone came and took whatever made that crater, Tanner?"

"No, Mr. Luthor. I'm saying that whatever made that crater walked out."

* * *

Alec threw away the last cinder block into the dumpster out back, wiping his forehead dramatically. He had just finished helping clean up The Talon from the destruction Clark had put it through when he was fighting Brian the Robot. Or whatever his name was.

Chloe stood by Alec, staring at him. Alec looked over at her.

"You're staring again."

Chloe blinked and shook her head in apology.

"Sorry. You really, _really_ look like Jason Teague. Except maybe a bit younger."

"Look, I've had people telling me I look like a lot of people. I guess that just means my base DNA was from a freakin' model or something."

"Uhh... Jason wasn't a model. He was a football coach."

"You're kidding me."

"And he was rich. His family was pretty powerful."

"That sounds more like it," Alec mused. "Can you imagine what someone like me would be like _modelling_?"

"Don't be so modest, mister; with a cowboy hat and jeans, I'm sure you'd do fine."

Alec laughed out loud. This Chloe chick was pretty fun. He wasn't used to girls this cool; Max usually told him to shut up and just glare at him. Although that was fun in its own way.

Stepping back into The Talon coffee shop with Chloe, Alec saw there were already people reconstructing the place.

"Fast service," Alec commented.

"Yeah, they're on Lex Luthor's payroll. He's a bigshot around here too; until a while back, he was Clark's friend." Chloe led Alec up the stairs to her apartment. Clark was due back any moment now; he'd gone out to make sure Brainiac hadn't hurt anyone else.

"So Clarky has a lot of powerful friends. Figures." Alec wasn't too surprised that the Superman had connections.

"Actually, Lex only bought this place to impress Clark's girlfriend Lana. That's a whirlwind romance you do _not_ want to hear about." Chloe put a kettle on the stove.

"He bought a coffeeshop to impress a llama?" Alec sat down on a stool by the kitchenette.

"No, Lana; it's her name!"

"Gotcha. What is it with me and names recently?" Alec wondered to himself. "So whereabouts is she?"

"Lana fell into a coma a few weeks ago when Brainiac ambushed her at Clark's place." Chloe poured herself some coffee, leaning back against the counter. "Did I mention Jason used to go out with her?"

"You know what? I don't think I can keep up with all this; it's just a bit too _Days Of Our Lives_."

"Now that you mention it..."

"Please don't tell me I look like _that_ guy too! I swear _that_ one is pure coincidence!" Alec spread out his arms in protest.

"Whatever you say, Future-Boy." Chloe sipped her coffee quietly.

* * *

"Stay back, Meg," Dean warned the ghostly girl across the room. Meg just grinned; an innocent action masking pure malice.

"It's okay," Meg said, mockingly putting her hands up. "I'm not a demon."

"...you're the girl the demon possessed," Dean said, holding the knife out.

"Meg Masters. Nice to finally talk to you when I'm not," Meg put down her hands, stepping forward, "you know, _choking_ on my own blood."

Dean stared at her. No. This was not his fault. Meg stepped forward again; Dean flinched.

"S'Okay. Seriously. I'm just a college girl. Sorry, _was_." Meg flicked her gaze back to Dean's again; Dean averted his eyes. Meg stepped forward again, now only a hands breadth from the tip of his knife.

"I was walking home one night, when I got jumped by all this smoke. Next thing you know I'm a prisoner. In here," Meg pointed at her head.

"Meg--" Dean started, but she cut him off.

"You know, I was awake! I had to watch while _she_ murdered people."

"I'm sorry." Dean said, lowering the knife. Meg glared at him.

"Oh yeah? So _sorry_ you had me thrown off a building?"

"Well we thought--"

"No you _didn't_ think! I kept waiting, praying; I was trapped in there, _screaming at you_: 'Just help me! Please!' You're supposed to help people, Dean, why didn't you help me?!" Meg stepped up to Dean again, forcing him to look her in the eye.

"I'm sorr--"

"Stop saying you're SORRY!"

Meg lashed out at Dean faster than he could see, throwing him to the ground. Dean hit the tiled floor painfully, as Meg towered over him.

"Meg, please--"

Meg kicked Dean savagely in the face. Dean fell back, his nose bleeding. He struggled to sit up, stemming the blood with one hand.

"We didn't know," Dean started, as Meg crouched down beside him.

"No, you just attacked. Didja ever think there was a girl in here? No; you just charged in, slashing and burning. You think you're some kind of a hero?"

"No, I don't."

Meg grabbed Dean by the shirt collar, pulling him up. Dean noticed a strange marking on her hand out the corner of his eye.

"You're damn right. D'you have any idea what it's like? To be ridden for months by pure evil? While your family has no idea what happened to you?"

Dean stared right into her eyes.

"We did the best we could."

Meg shoved him away from her, kicking him savagely again. Dean rolled over to see her about to stomp on his head; he held up his arms to protect his face.

A cry rang out across the room, and Dean looked up to see Joshua holding the iron carving knife, looking confused. Joshua glanced down at Dean, offering a hand to help him up.

"You okay, friend?" Joshua grunted. Dean got up with a groan.

"Yeah, I'm good Joshua. You?"

"Girl disappear. Knife not hurt her," Joshua said in puzzlement. He held up the knife as if it was not working properly.

"She's some kind of ghost, Joshua. Thanks for saving me."

"No problemo."

"How'd you get taken out so easily?" Dean wondered, wiping his bloody nose on his sleeve. Joshua huffed impatiently.

"Girl not have scent. Girl not make sound. Joshua still put up good fight."

* * *

Max sighed, pulling the needle out of her arm without the slightest wince. She leaned forward, brushing back a lock of Ben's hair, putting the back of her hand against his cool forehead. Her touch woke him, and he lightly opened his eyes, looking at her blearily.

"...Max?" Ben said, wonderingly.

"Ben." Max watched him sadly. He was still in a lot of pain, but the transfusion she had given him would heal him within the hour. Max forced a crooked smile. "Welcome back."

"I'm sorry, Max." A tear slid from the corner of Ben's eye, as he closed his eyes again. His chest began to heave slightly as he sobbed quietly.

"Shh, Ben. It's okay. You're a good soldier."

"I didn't... I just wanted to..."

"It's not you, Ben. You didn't kill because you were sick. You did it because the world was."

* * *

Ruby in Jason's body slapped Sam across the face.

"Ow! Dean! What the hell was--" Sam began, clutching his face.

"Drive the damn car, Sam! Get us the hell out of here!" Ruby yelled at him.

"Dean, there's people--"

Ruby in Jason's body leant over, head between Sam's legs, and reached out to shove down the accelerator. Sam barely had time to switch gears before the Impala screeched around in a half-circle, speeding away from the silhouetted figures still ominously approaching them.

"What in hell is goin' on here?" Bobby shouted from the backseat.

Ruby didn't answer, struggling against Sam's feet to stop him from reaching the brake. Pushing Sam's leg aside, Ruby made a fist with Jason's body and swung out to punch Sam in the gut.

Unfortunately for Sam, she aimed too low.

The Impala suddenly swung around as violently as Sam's ensuing scream. The car spun dangerously around, tipping to one side as it fought to cancel its momentum. After what seemed an impossibly long time the Impala crashed down onto four wheels again.

Bobby held his head in pain, having smashed it against a window. Sam groaned in agony, holding a different area of his anatomy. In retaliation, he brought a fist down on Ruby in Jason's body's head, which was still in his lap. Ruby was knocked down by the sharp blow; trying to get up, she bumped Jason's head against the bottom of the steering wheel, eliciting another cry of pain. She finally untangled herself from Sam's lap, looking at the other two in the car.

"You both okay?" Ruby asked.

"Dean, you _bitch_." Sam was going to take this one personally, then.

"What in the sphincter of hell is the matter with you, Dean?!" Bobby roared, clearly confused and furious.

"When I was down in the Pit, I heard rumours. They've got new means to attack us, guys; these are _Witnesses_!" Ruby quickly spun a white lie to impress upon them the danger they were in. Looking back out the window, she couldn't see the silhouettes anymore. That was bad.

"Dean, you think demons have something to do with _Jehovah's Witnesses_?!" Sam looked at Dean as if he was crazy.

"No, Sam, friggin' Witnesses! As in the Rising of the Witnesses!"

The door on the driver's side was suddenly ripped off, and Sam Winchester was sucked out of his seat into the black.

* * *

Clark entered the apartment above the Talon to find Chloe and Alec perched in front of the television, video game controllers in their hands. An electronic voice from the speakers suddenly declared "Game Over!" and Alec threw his arms up in the air.

"What the hell!!! This simulator is a piece of crap!"

"It's just a game, Alec. And yes, you suck." Chloe laughed as Alec threw a cushion at her.

"You cheated!"

"I did not!"

"Liar!"

Clark watched in amazement. Alec and Chloe were getting along as if they'd known each other for years; like brother and sister. Secretly he was envious that Alec had such a carefree nature about him; Clark could never have that. Chloe suddenly noticed him, packing up the video game console apologetically.

"Sorry, Clark, just showin' Future-Boy some mad skills."

"Mad skills at cheating."

Chloe laughed, trying to smother it with her hands. She turned to Clark, took a serious breath, and let it out.

"How's the update on Brainiac?"

"He's still out there. I tracked him out to Reese's Fields but he was gone by the time I got there. I had to evade some of Lex's people, too; he's seen me at too many crime scenes lately." Clark sighed. It had been a long night. "I need to be more careful in future."

"C'mon, Clark, you're doing what's right! If it weren't for you, I would be Brainiac's chewtoy right now."

"If it weren't for me, Brainiac wouldn't even be here!"

"That's not your fault, Clark..."

"But it is, Chloe! And now Lex is after Brainiac, too; can you imagine the havoc he'll wreak if he gets his hands on that kind of technology? And I can't even get information as to why he's investigating! Sometimes I wish I'd never saved him from the bottom of that river."

"Clark! Don't you ever say that, ever again! You're the greatest person I know, and it's because you save people, regardless of what they might or might not do, that makes it so. You are the light that shines--"

"Um, I don't mean to interrupt or anything," Alec interrupted. "But if you need a fresh face to scout out this area, I'm your guy."

Chloe and Clark stared at Alec.

"Alec, you look just like Jason," Chloe said.

"Oh god, not this again!" Alec muttered.

"Jason is _dead_, Alec. You would not a good spy make!" Chloe continued.

"Oh. Right."

"Actually, Chloe, Alec has a point," Clark interjected. "From what Lionel told me, Lex covered up Jason's death, so he's only suspected _missing_ at the moment. If Alec were to pose as Jason, he would have access to resources that rival Oliver's!"

"Sounds like a plan to me!" Alec said happily, clapping his hands together and rubbing them. "Now what's this Jacob's last name again?"

* * *

Dean hopped off the bus, setting foot in Kansas, Lawrence for the first time in... well, technically, thirteen years. Looking around, he saw nothing but farmland and toppled surburbia.

"Something tells me I ain't in my version of Kansas anymore," Dean said to himself. Bad jokes. They helped him cope.

Before long he was standing before the old family home. It was the only house still erected; the others had all been felled over, as if the family home had been in the calm eye of a storm. The front door was open.

Dean cautiously entered. It was dark inside, despite the sunniness outside. The windows had all been boarded up. Yet none of the furniture was dusty. Dean silently walked through the house, vaguely remembering its layout. Nobody here. Time to check upstairs.

First he looked in Mom and Dad's old room. Pristine, untouched. Almost as if they'd been here just yesterday. Different from how he'd last seen it. Someone had gone to the trouble of restoring every detail to as close as possible to the original. Next was his old room. Empty. Bare. Wood flooring polished and clean. Only window in the house not boarded up. Curtains wafting in the warm breeze.

Finally, Sam's old room, where he had slept in a cot. Where Yellow Eyes, Azazel, dripped blood into Sam's mouth and given him psychic powers. The door was closed. The light was on. Dean took a deep breath, lifting up the pistol, other hand on the doorknob. Another deep breath.

Dean threw the door open, and it hit the wall with a loud bang. He lifted his pistol up at the figure sitting in a wooden chair by an empty cot, the silent figure not quite luminated by the flickering candlelights.

"Where's my brother?" Dean hissed, cocking the pistol. "Tell me now before I kill you."

"You're too late for that."

Dean lowered his gun in shock. He recognised that voice. As the figure shakily stood up, one arm gripping the edge of the cot tight for balance, left foot followed by a prosthetic, metal right foot, turning around to face him, Dean forced himself to look into his brother's eyes.

"Sam. What happened to you?"

"The Apocalypse, Dean. The end of the world happened to me."

Dean stepped forward to look closer, to see if it was real. Sam, his dark eyes piercing through the gloomy expression on his bearded face, an old yet new-to-Dean scar crossing his cheek to across his nose, staring back at him.

Suddenly Dean felt a presence behind him. Swinging around, Dean's pistol was immediately knocked from his hands, a forceful palm strike to his chest pushing him down to the floor. Future Sam's expression turned angry, as he limped forwards towards this newcomer.

"You! You godless _bastard_!" Future Sam spat on the floor, lifting a battered fist as if to hit the third person in the room. The man simply pressed two fingers to Future Sam's forehead, and he fell promptly unconscious, slumping to the floor. Dean looked from Future Sam to the newcomer helplessly, backing away from him as he stepped towards Dean. This was a supernatural creature, no doubt; a powerful one at that.

"Dean. We must talk. Alone."

"Who the hell are you?"

"I am Castiel. An angel of the lord."

"There's no such thing as angels."

"Good things happen, Dean."

"Are you the one responsible for this? For _him_?" Dean motioned to the shattered wreck that was to be his brother in the future.

"Yes. It has taken me a great deal of work to find you. I must return you to your time; you are needed. God has work for you to do."

"I don't care how you justify your hocus pocus, mister. If you're gonna fix it, _fix it_."

"So shall it be."

Castiel raised his hands, and a bright light flooded the room, drowning everything in white light.

* * *

Alec awoke to find himself in a hospital bed. His head was bandaged and Max was in the room, sleeping by the bedside. He stared incredulously. Looking to his bedside table, he snatched up a newspaper; the year was 2021.

"It was all... a dream?" Alec asked nobody in particular.

* * *

Dean awoke to see his brother, Sam, lying next to him unconscious.

Correction; _Future_ Sam.

Looking up at Castiel, Dean spread his arms out, demanding an explanation.

"What the hell did _that_ solve?"

Castiel only had time to look at him in confusion before suddenly disappearing.

* * *

Ben opened his eyes to find a girl with blonde hair leaning over him.

"Alec? Alec, are you okay?"

"Who's Alec? I'm Ben." Ben rubbed his eyes, sitting up.

"Ooh, boy, Clark, I think he must've hit his head pretty hard when he fainted," the blonde girl said.

"How did this happen, Chloe?" asked a guy next to her; "Clark".

"I just heard a noise and when I came in he was on the floor!"

"Who are you people? Where's Max?" Ben asked wearily.

"It's me, Chloe Sullivan, Alec." The blonde girl propped him up on a cushion.

"My name is Ben. X5-493."

"You're really not Alec?" Chloe asked. She looked to Clark questioningly. Clark peered around at Ben's barcode.

"It's actually different. He might not be Alec," Clark said, puzzled.

"I'm not," Ben replied. This was a very strange dream. "And who are you?"

"I'm Clark. Clark Kent."

"_Superman_?"

* * *

Castiel sat before Zachariah, listening half-heartedly to the stern punishment he was about to receive for leaving formation, traveling through time without the knowledge of his superiors and altering the flow of time in some undefined way yet again.

All he could think about was; if he hadn't switched Dean with his false double...

Who had he switched?


	7. Back To The Future

**Super Angel Chapter 7**

_A/N: I'm still not receiving any notifications from FFnet, so I haven't seen the new reviews till today; thanks people for reading! I have a direction that I'm going with this story now so let's get to it!_

* * *

Max sleepily awoke to Alec shaking her. She buried her head deeper into her arms and shrugged his hand off her shoulder.

"Not now, Ben. Get some rest," she yawned.

"Max! Max, it's me! Alec!"

"That's nice, Ben..."

"Max! Wake up already, I gotta talk to you!"

"What time is it?"

"That's my point, Max!"

Max gave up and rose, running her hands through her hair. Part of having cat in your cocktail meant that frequent naps were a hard habit to break out of. She shook herself awake, looking over at Alec.

"You look better, Ben; how you feelin'?" Max asked sleepily.

"Damnit Max; I know you've gone all mushy from lack of Logan booty, but pull yourself together already!"

"ALEC?!" Max shouted in surprise. Oh yeah, that was _definitely_ Alec talking. "Alec what in hell are you doing here? And where the hell have you been?!"

"That's what I'm trying to tell you! I've been hanging out in 2008! There were these guys with silver knives and a squid-girl and next thing I know I'm talking to the Superman and I gotta say he's kinda clueless when you think about it and that girl Chloe _totally_ cheated--"

"I knew it! You're the one behind this! _What did you do, Alec?_ Is this why there's been a bunch of clones running around Seattle for the last three days? And bringing Ben back to life?! What kind of sick person would do--"

"Wait, _clones_? What are you going on about? Did you just say Ben? As in "psycho-killer-twin" Ben?!"

"Don't play dumb with me, Alec; when I find out exactly what's going on here, you sir are getting a swift asskicking!"

"But I didn't do anything!"

"Well as soon as I get Ben and Dean in here, all _three_ of you are gonna talk!"

"Did you just say _Dean_?"

* * *

Ben sat on a couch in Chloe's apartment, sipping tea, whilst Clark and Chloe talked in the other room. Ben could hear everything they were saying, thanks to his highly attuned senses; it still didn't make much sense though.

"Clark, having a Jason replicant from the future is one thing, but _two_? And where's his double gone? This is way out of my experience; on the Wall of Weird, this article is tacked on the other side of Smallville!"

"Chloe, when I was talking to Alec, he mentioned some kind of time anomaly that took him back in time against his will. Maybe the same thing is happening to this guy; whatever's going on, it's on the future's side."

"Well I don't know what you want me to do about it, Clark! Ben seems more clueless than Alec about the situation!"

"Just hold down the fort for a few hours; I'm going to the Fortress to talk to Jor-El, maybe he knows something about this."

"Be careful, Clark; Lex's guys are still on high alert."

With that, Ben caught a blur out the corner of his eye; Clark had sped out of the apartment so quickly even his transgenic senses barely registered it. Putting down his teacup slowly, he turned his attention to the blonde girl stepping out of the bedroom.

"Does the Superman have any orders for me, ma'am?" Ben asked Chloe formally. She was obviously someone high-ranking, to be able to address the Superman so candidly.

"Uhh, Clark there is just going to do a bit of investigating, see if we can't sort this mess out. You're okay with hanging out with me for a while, right?" Chloe was more than just a little uncomfortable with this "Ben" character; he put her on edge, with that expression of blank obedience that seemed to hide a naïve nature.

"If that's fine with you, ma'am." Ben sat back, turning back to stare at a wall.

An awkward silence fell over the apartment, and Chloe motioned towards the television.

"So, uh, you wanna play some video games?"

* * *

Dean sat cross legged on the wooden floor of the broken room, fuming. Here he was with his unconscious future brother, in his old house, after meeting some random dude who claimed he was an angel. Ha! He looked more like a holy tax accountant!

The problem was, Dean couldn't help but feel that there was something to it. He was in the future, for Christ's sake, and he'd been dragged out of hell no less. Usually a crossroad deal was final; Dean hadn't ever heard of someone breaking out of hell short of the Devil's Gate he and Sammy had opened a year ago. Or fifteen years; whatever!

Looking over at the sound of Future Sam waking up, Dean crawled over, helping roll him onto his back. Future Sam groaned, his eyes bright as he put a hand to his forehead.

"You, uh, alright Sammy?"

Future Sam burst out in laughter. Dean watched, shocked, as Future Sam laughed the laugh of a desperate man who had nothing left to live for.

"Alright? Am I-- Sure! Sure, Dean Winchester; I'm perfectly alright! The world only ended thirteen years ago! The demons only destroyed most of Earth as we know it; I just lost my leg and you've just been dead for nine years; everything is completely, utterly alright!"

"Hang on; I've been dead for the past nine years?"

"And hey, you haven't even heard the best part! _I killed you!_ Yeah, do you like that, Dean? It was my foot on your _throat_ that did the job! Sure, I could blame it on Lucifer; he was possessing me, after all, but then there's the whole thing about me starting the Apocalypse by breaking the sixty-sixth seal, and supporting you in telling the Angels to stick it where the sun don't shine! Tell me Dean; when are you from? Just what level of messed up are you at right now?"

"Sammy, you're not making any sense."

"Give me the year you're from, Dean. Now."

"…2008."

"And is that pre-hell or post-hell?"

"I-- I don't know what you're talking about--"

"Then let me make myself perfectly clear; is this before or _after_ you starting cutting up those poor souls in the Pit?"

Dean couldn't look his brother in the eyes. He'd almost forgotten. Almost. It was a vivid dream, a blurry nightmare, seared into his mind. Future Sam knew.

"After."

"Well then, since you know about the Pit but not about the Angels, let me catch you up: You did this."

"What?"

"You started all this, Dean. You broke the First Seal. I may have broken the last one, but you broke the First. The demons couldn't have started this without you. And you know what you did to fix it? Not a damn thing. Not a goddamn thing. You should have killed me, Dean. You should have killed me when you had the chance. And when you lost that chance, the Angels gave you another; let Michael take your body as his vessel. And you know what you did, Dean? You did nothing. Again you did nothing. So I guess Cas brought you here to show you what you're gonna miss out on. Get out of my sight, Dean; go back to your past, and this time, have the balls to _do something_."

Future Sam stomped out, leaving Dean behind in the dusty room where it had all started.

* * *

"Dean, no!" Bobby yelled, stretching out his hand. He failed to grab Jason's leg as it moved past, hindered by his seatbelt.

Ruby in Jason's body crawled out the passenger door, giving the glove compartment a swift kick to open it. Pulling out her demon-killing Knife, she gripped it between Jason's teeth, hauling herself out the door. Looking up, she found Sam locked in a grip with a large guy dangling off an overhead pass; the guy's arm was around Sam's neck, squeezing the life out of him. Sam's face was already turning purple from the lack of air.

Ruby gave a yell, leaping upwards with her demonic strength and bringing her Knife out to slash at the guy's exposed face. Jason's body flew up unnaturally high as she struck outwards. The iron blade passed right through the large guy, dispelling him into a wisp of smoke, and Sam fell five feet onto the bonnet of the Impala. Ruby in Jason's body gripped the edge of the ledge, looking down and surveying the area.

'Witnesses,' Ruby thought to herself. Not a good sign. She hadn't expected them to arrive so soon; something must have distracted the angels enough that the schedule had been moved forward. She had to deal with them now; it didn't matter if they were sealed again, it was the breaking that mattered. She looked back down at Sam; he was alive. Good.

Flipping herself over the ledge onto the overpass above, away from sight, Ruby sliced open a palm and let Jason's blood drip out. Some crude magic would have to do; she didn't have the time or materials for the full spell. Wincing as her magic knife burned at her hand, Ruby clenched her teeth, willing herself not to scream, as she got to work.

* * *

"You won _again_?!" Chloe exclaimed, her jaw dropping. She had expected an easy match, but Ben had bested her seven times out of... well, seven.

"This simulator is unrealistic. I would expect more recoil from a shotgun."

"You're lots different to Alec. He kept coming after me with grenades, so I used the baseball bat to knock'em back at him."

"That's also unrealistic. In a real life situation that would result in instant death."

"Uhh... thanks?"

"I hope I have passed your tests, ma'am."

"Tests?"

"You wanted to test my combat knowledge."

"No! No no, this wasn't a test or anything, Ben; this is just a game!"

"A game?"

"Yeah, you know; for fun!"

"This isn't fun. Not even in person. The blood is inconvenient."

Chloe had no idea how to respond to that. She recalled Alec mentioning something about military training; it was probably not the best idea to play a first-person shooter, but Alec had enjoyed it well enough. Well, he'd enjoyed complaining about it...

"How about we play something else? Say, an RPG?"

Ben obediently picked up his controller again.

* * *

Logan walked through the door to find Max bashing what looked like a yelping Ben with a pillow. Alarmed, he rushed to hold Max back; she kicked out with her feet, missing her intended target by a few inches.

"Max; calm down!"

Max suddenly gasped, realising who was holding her back. Struggling, she threw Logan off her, retreating to the other side of the hospital room, her eyes wide with worry.

"Logan! The virus!"

Logan suddenly realised what he'd done; in his panic, he'd forgotten about the virus that Manticore had infected Max with; the virus that was designed to target him, and only him. Looking down at himself, he braced for any signs of the sickness that had swept over him last time. Max could only watch wordlessly in horror.

A long, silent moment passed.

"Logan? What's happening?" Max asked, her voice trembling. She couldn't go through this again. Not again.

"I... nothing. Nothing's happening. Why is nothing happening?"

Max broke down, tears of relief falling from her eyes. She sank to the floor, sobbing. Logan, concerned, approached her; Max warded him back with her hand.

"No! Don't come any closer! Don't!"

"Max, the virus isn't working. I can touch you now..."

"You don't know that! Maybe-- maybe we just got lucky! Please, I can't handle this right now; first Alec, then this..."

"Alec? You've seen Alec? Where is he?"

"Yo. Right here." Alec gave Logan a mock salute, shifting uncomfortably in the bed. He'd dropped right back into Max 'n' Logan Drama-land. Yippee.

"...what?"

* * *

Lex Luthor held up the vial of blood to the light. It glistened brightly. Satisfied, he gently placed it back in its foam container, snapping the lid shut. Looking up, he smiled at the man sitting across from him.

"I wasn't expecting to see you again, Fine. Last time we met, you turned on me and started Dark Thursday."

"Turned on you? As I recall, you gained the powers of a god." Brainiac eyed Lex levelly.

"You'll have to tell me how you did that again; my scientists have been trying to replicate that scenario for three years now, to no avail."

"I'm afraid that's a secret I'm not willing to divulge as of yet."

"You expect me to trust you? Why should I, after last time?"

"Plans change. It's now in my interests to ally with you; the blood sample I gave you will further my plans."

"You're sure it comes from the same source as the sample I obtained five years ago?"

"Positive. You should have enough to pre-innoculate those subjects you have hidden away in Wyoming. Don't act surprised; I know all about Project Manticore, despite it being kept off the grid."

"I'm impressed. Pre-innoculation... an army of supersoldiers, immune to sickness, poison and viral infections."

"Call it a healing factor. None of your transgenics will ever have to worry about becoming infected or becoming carriers. Complete immunity to everything but aging."

"Care to tell me how you obtained this blood sample?"

Brainiac only grinned.

* * *

Ruby traced Jason's palm across the concrete sidewalk, closing a circle that housed a nine pointed star. Taking a deep breath, she forced Jason's bleeding hand across the symbol, drawing ancient symbols into each of the corners of the star, all the while chanting under her breath.

It was taking too long. She could hear Sam's scream below, Bobby's yell, the sound of a shotgun going off. She had to hurry.

Sam fell forward onto his knees, released from the grip of Victor Henriksen. Sam recognised him; he was an FBI agent who had died a few months ago, killed by Lilith. Now he was a vengeful ghost. Sam held his bruised throat, croaking a thanks to Bobby.

"Don't mention it, son," Bobby gruffly said, lifting the smoking barrel of the shotgun. He surveyed the area; something else was here.

Suddenly, Bobby felt something grip his ankles from beneath the Impala, dragging him down. Falling off balance with a loud grunt, Bobby cried out as he was dragged beneath the car by clawing hands.

"Bobby!" Sam yelled. Crawling forward, Sam rushed to Bobby's aid. The Impala suddenly rocked in place, before flipping over with supernatural force, flipping into the air. Sam rolled over to the side just as the Impala fell upside down just inches from where his head had been not half a second ago. Sam shielded his eyes as the breaking glass sprayed outwards. The sound was deafening.

After a long moment, Sam looked up to see two twin girls standing atop the wreckage of the Impala, their dirty smocks accentuating their dark features. They flickered slightly; Sam knew these two were ghosts as well. Crawling backwards, Sam watched in horror as Victor also materialised, along with Ronald Resnick; another ghost from his past, killed in a bank job. Four ghosts, watching Sam and Bobby menacingly. Bobby was out cold, claw marks across his chest; he was bleeding pretty badly. Sam looked about for the shotgun Bobby had been carrying; it was nowhere to be seen.

"Dean! Could use some help here!" Sam called out.

But no answer came, as the ghosts advanced.

* * *

Dean sat silently on the floor of Sam's baby bedroom. This was insane! How was he supposed to believe that the friggin' Apocalypse happened right after he was yanked out of the past? Between the "Surprise! Angel!" moment and Future Sam's accusations, Dean could barely process what was going on. Not to mention how he could possibly fix it.

Dean got to his feet, dusting himself off. No. He wasn't going to let this crap confuse him. He was gonna haul ass back to the past and stop this all from ever happening. That meant he had an angel to summon. That meant he needed Future Sam's help.

Stepping out of the room, Dean walked through the house. Future Sam was sitting in the lounge downstairs, in the darkness.

"Sam?"

Future Sam didn't respond.

"Sam. I need your help."

Dean moved in front of Future Sam, looking at him. Future Sam kept his head down, not deigning to make eye contact with Dean.

"I hear what you're saying, and I'm sorry. I'm sorry I wasn't there for you, Sammy. But I promise you; I'm going to fix this. But I need your help. I need to get back to '08."

Future Sam looked up ad Dean suddenly.

"Dean."

Dean smiled; that was the brother he knew. Except... he was looking a little fierce. Dean watched as if in slow motion, as Future Sam slapped a hand against his mechanical leg, causing a metallic compartment to slide out. Up popped a shotgun, which Future Sam grabbed a hold of and lifted directly to Dean's face.

"Um... Sammy?"

"Dean, _get down_!"

Dean dropped to the floor as Future Sam pulled the trigger. Rock salt blasted across the living room, dissipating a screaming Meg from the vicinity. Dean crouched on the floor, hands clasped to his ears. He looked up at Future Sam, who had risen from the seat. Twisting his leg slightly, Future Sam pulled out a couple of shotgun rounds from his mechanical leg and reloaded calmly, surveying the area. There was no sign of Meg; she was gone, for now. After a long moment, Future Sam reholstered the shotgun into his leg compartment, and it slid smoothly inside his leg again. Seeing Dean's awestruck expression, Future Sam followed his gaze to his leg, an ironic grin on his face.

"Come with me if you want to live," he said wryly, offering Dean a hand.

"Yeah, shut up. I still remember when you used to wet the bed."

* * *

Ben superspeeded across the farmlands, racing towards the warehouse on the other side of town. Out of the corner of his eye a flicker of light danced. Ben quickly did a forward flip, narrowly dodging the missile as it swept past underneath him. As it rocketed away, Ben used his heat vision to burn out its control conduit, and it exploded harmlessly in the air.

Coming to a busy street, Ben crouched down and leapt, the world falling below him, people becoming the size of ants. Leaning forwards, Ben turned the leap into a dive and crashed into the earth like a meteor. The shockwave from the crater rumbled outwards, overturning several parked cars in the back lot of the warehouse. Ben slowly rose, his eyes gleaming. He strode forth towards the ironclad doors; with a swift punch he broke a man-sized hole in it and stepped in.

It was dark. Ben glared, and his spotlight vision cast a light across the interior. There he was. The villain of this story. Ben approached the bald man, picking up a steel pylon. It ended today.

"You're too late, my friend. You can kill me, or you can save your precious woman."

The bald man clapped his hands, and the lights came on. Off to the corner Ben could see the contraption he had set up; a girl was tied up; his girl! She was slowly being lowered into a screaming grinder, the blades whisking up and only just missing her petite legs. She turned her head towards Ben, her raven hair framing her fierce expression.

"Don't worry about me! Do what you have to do!" she cried.

The bald man laughed; a long, haunting, evil laugh. He knew that today was the day he would defeat his greatest foe. He would never be underestimated again. Soon the world would be his! Ahahahah!

Ben surveyed the situation for a full three seconds before throwing the steel pylon with all his strength, spearing the bald man through the chest and killing him instantly.

The girl screamed as the grinder turned her into blended sushi.

The words on the screen read: Game Over.

"Oh c'mon, Ben! You were doing really well there; what'd you go and let Penelope die for?" Chloe turned to Ben, who was holding the controller in his hands passively.

"She told me to eliminate Devilicus," Ben replied, putting the controller down on the coffee table. He felt he had handled the situation quite smoothly.

"Ben, you're playing "Warrior Angel: The Early Years"; how are you going to get to the actual _Warrior Angel_ part when you've just killed the main villain and let the main love interest die?"

"I did the necessary thing. The world is safe now."

"But your entire life is ruined!"

"That is of no concern. My life is expendable."

Chloe resisted pulling Ben into a quick hug.

"Don't, Ben! You have to learn to balance the needs of the world and your own. Like Clark does!"

"Did you not just inform me that his father is dead, his mother is gone, his girlfriend is comatose in the hospital and his once best friend is now his greatest enemy?"

"When did I say that?"

"When you were explaining the narrative of this simulation. You used ample examples of how it was applicable to the Superman's situation."

"Oh. Uh..."

"May I ask; where is the character that corresponds to you, if this simulation is to be used as an analogy?"

"Y'know, I have asked myself the same thing. Although I hear they're making a television show about Warrior Angel, if enough people buy the movie on DVD. Apparently Warrior Angel will have a spunky sidekick in high school."

"I understood little to none of what you just said."

"And yet you don't pretend to understand, like Clark. You sir, are a refreshing change."

"Sir? I am of insufficient rank, ma'am."

"Well consider yourself promoted! I'm going to get Clark to show you the ropes. You'll be his protégé, at least until we get this time travel thing sorted out."

"My rank, ma'am?"

"Um... Admiral?"

"We are not at sea, ma'am."

"Okay... what's Clark again?"

"I believe he was the equivalent of a five star general in the Croatoan Wars."

"Okay, you're the one under that."

"Lieutenant General?"

"Yes. Lieutenant General Ben. Benjamin?"

"Just Ben, ma'am."

Chloe sat back, opening a box of chocolate pretzel sticks. That was quite a strange turn for the conversation to take. She could see that Ben was essentially good at heart, but that he'd seen some horrors in his life and was incredibly undereducated on the laws of ethics. A few weeks with Clark would definitely help him out for the better; besides Clark could use someone watching out for him. This little promotion game was just to put it in context with Ben, who seemed to relate most things to military protocol.

"Ma'am? May I ask what your rank is?"

Chloe stared at him in surprise, a Pocky still in her mouth.

"Um... Admiral?"

* * *

Ruby finished chanting the spell as the blood symbol worked its magic.

"Rastel... Maskil..."

The nine pointed star symbol slowly began to warp, turning the concrete into a small whirlpool. A white light began to shine beneath it, slowly turning into smoke. Black smoke seeped out, rushing into a miniature dust storm, and a small girl appeared before Ruby.

"...Lilith."

"Ruby, is that you? My dear girl, you've picked a pretty new meat suit. Looks just like the tasty elder Winchester."

"Why have the Witnesses been released already? I thought that wasn't for another week!"

"We saw an opportunity, and we took it. Or are you telling me how to do my job?"

Lilith raised a hand threateningly, her smiling expression locked on the little girl's face. Ruby bowed Jason's head immediately.

"No, Lilith! I would never. Just... some warning would have been nice."

"The day I answer to a witch-demon like you will be a cold day in hell."

"Yes, my lady."

"Why have you summoned me?"

"I need your help to bind the Witnesses again. They're about to kill Sam Winchester."

"Oh? And I should help you why? It's none of my concern. What business is it of mine if you cannot do your job?"

"I beg of you."

"And what are you doing, anyway? How do I know you haven't dug too deep, switched allegiances?"

"I've come across some information. We may have new hosts available to us."

"What kind of hosts?"

"Powerful ones. Genetically altered. And possibly aliens."

Lilith gave a childish laugh at that, both light and terrifying. Her eyes turned white as she looked over Ruby again.

"My dear girl. You never fail to amuse me. Very well; consider the Witnesses bound! I expect to see some results in the coming weeks."

Lilith snapped her fingers, and disappeared. Ruby let out a long held breath.

* * *

Alec finished getting dressed, although he couldn't fathom why there were massive bear claw marks all over the jacket. Max was still busily running her hands over Logan's face, and he was doing the same. Creepy. Alec grabbed a flashlight from Max's bag and began to head out, when Max called out to him.

"Alec, where're you going?"

"Much as I'd like to stick around and watch you two molest each others faces, I'm going to track down this Dean fellow. He's definitely got the answers I'm looking for."

"He went down to Joshua's," Logan said distractedly.

"Good, I've got to talk to him too." Alec turned and headed out the door, leaving the two face-lovers behind.

"If Joshua really did stick me in a coffin six feet under, I am going to have to figure out how to kick his seven foot tall doggy butt," Alec muttered to himself.

* * *

_A/N: So what'd you guys think? I promise some Castiel action next chapter._


	8. Touched By An Angel

**Super Angel Chapter 8**

_A/N #1: I've fixed the problem with not receiving review updates (it was on my end after all .) and enjoyed reading your feedback! Summer holidays have started here in Australia, so... you will receive about as many updates on this fic as you normally would. Nothing has changed!_

_A/N #2: Happy New Year!_

_A/N #3: Wow, I've suffered writer's block on this chapter like eight times now. Might be a sign to spice up the story a bit._

_A/N #4: So what do you guys all dabble in? Would be nice to get to know the readers a bit better (beyond your common trait of being Jensen-lovers, that is!)_

* * *

"Okay, Sammy; let's hunt some time travellin' sons of bitches!" Dean said, loading a clip of silver bullets into a pistol.

"Right... Dean, do you even know who did this to you?" Future Sam replied, shaking his head. Same old Dean.

"Angels, demons, djinns, witches, Marty McFly, Bill Murray, Hiro freakin' Nakamura; who _cares_ who did this to me?! We silver the bastard, we salt his dead body and we burn it like Brooklyn Bridge!" Dean was talking tough; had to keep his game face on.

"What, did you suddenly grow stupid or something? Dean, you can't kill everything with a silver knife. Some things just can't be killed."

"The hell they can't-- hey, you know what? I'll _bet_ it was the Trickster! Huh, yeah? Maybe he wanted to pull the ol' time warp on the other brother, know what I'm saying?"

Future Sam sighed, putting aside a rifle.

"It's not the Trickster; believe me on that one."

"Why not? This is exactly what he would do!"

"Okay, first off, all his pranks are ironic; this is just random. And second, it is _not_ the Trickster. Just trust me."

Dean sat down, running a hand through his hair. Think, Dean, think!

"It was angels, Dean." Future Sam walked up, the mechanical whirr of his leg sounding.

"Jesus, I was just joking, Sammy. What, you believe that nutjob from before? I don't know what kind of bender they've thrown you on, but there is no such thing as angels."

"Yes there is, Dean. How do you think you got out of hell? The angels came and they fought the demons. But they were outnumbered, and when Lucifer came... well, this is the result. A broken world. And we broke it. We didn't co-operate, and..." Future Sam trailed off.

"Sammy, if angels exist, then what the hell would they send me to the future for?"

"I guess the lord works in mysterious ways. Even if we don't understand it, everything the angels did, they did for a good reason. I believe in that, whole-heartedly."

* * *

"WHY, CASTIEL! WHY?!?" Zachariah screamed.

"I don't know, Zachariah," stated Castiel. He was standing before his superior, trying in vain to explain that the Elder Winchester was somehow in the future.

"Do you have ANY IDEA what you have DONE? You've just LOST our most valuable asset! WE MAY AS WELL HAVE HANDED THE DEMONS THIS WAR!"

"If you would just allow me to return to the future--" Castiel began, but Zachariah cut him off.

"RETURN?! To wreak more HAVOC? I THINK NOT! Starting this very instant, you are on probation! CONSIDER YOUR WINGS CLIPPED!"

Zachariah raised his hand furiously, casting Castiel down. Castiel suddenly fell, onto concrete. He was no longer in heaven. He was lying in a puddle on the side of the road.

Getting to his feet, Castiel brushed himself off. This was a predicament. Looking up at the sky, he watched as a falling star streaked to the west. That was his Grace falling; if he wanted to resume his angelic duties, he would have to retrieve it.

* * *

Sam withdrew his arms from his face, expecting to find an angry spirit ready to attack. Instead he stared straight into the night sky. Above him on the overpass, he looked to see a figure lean over the edge.

"You alright, Sammy?" called out Ruby in Jason's body.

"I'm fine! What happened?"

"I dunno, man! They just disappeared!"

"How'd you get up there anyway?"

"Uh... one of them threw me?"

Sam chuckled at that. Getting to his feet, he looked around. Bobby was sprawled on the ground to his left, but he seemed to be okay. The Impala however, was ruined.

"Dude, they totally trashed the Impala!" Sam called out, wincing. Dean loved that car like a third brother, and Sam was not looking forward to the nuclear fallout that was about to happen. Sam looked on in apprehension as Dean approached him, looking at the car.

"Damn. Guess we have to call a cab; Bobby, you got a cell phone on ya?" Dean caught the disgruntled man's cell in one hand and began walking about trying to get a signal. Sam watched him curiously as he helped Bobby get to his feet.

"Bobby... does Dean seem to be acting funny to you?" Sam asked.

"You're just realising that now? Between the doppelganger and the alien talk, Dean is straight up ludicrous!"

"It's just... he loved that car like a child. Did you see how he barely glanced at it?"

"He was in Hell for four months; a man's priorities change, son."

"I guess," Sam replied, as Bobby walked towards Dean. After a moment, he hesitantly followed.

* * *

"Joshua! I never thought I'd be so glad to see your doggy breath face!" Alec declared to the seven foot figure that answered the door.

Joshua carefully leaned forward, sniffing the air. After a moment, he barked a laugh, lifting Alec straight off his feet in a tight embrace.

"Alec! You smell like cat!"

"Oof! Joshua-- lungs--!" Alec pitifully struggled in the big transgenics arms.

Joshua reluctantly put Alec down. Alec took a moment to compose himself, discreetly checking to see if anyone had seen the embarrassing display. After a moment, he stepped into the house.

"So I guess you missed me, huh boy?" Alec asked, shrugging of his shredded jacket.

"No, Dean good company!" Joshua replied.

"Yeah, Dean. You didn't mind that he, uh, looked just like me?"

"Not smell like Alec; no kitty smell!"

"Alright, I get it; enough with the smell! Can you tell me where he is?"

"Dean go see brother."

"You mean Sam? Let me tell you, that guy is a moody fruitcake. He does realise it's 2021 right?" Alec suddenly paused. "It's 2021, right? I didn't skip a couple years?"

"Dean know," Joshua grunted, walking to the lounge room. Picking up his paints, the canine transgenic began dabbing at a canvas. Alec watched him for a while, suddenly feeling right at home. Sighing, he left the room, going into the kitchen. A moment later, he called out.

"Joshua! What the hell happened to my Mac N Cheese?!"

Joshua woofled in laughter.

"Me and Dean have contest! Joshua win by half bowl!"

"This is a _month's supply of food_! What is he, a monster?!"

* * *

Clark sped into Chloe's apartment to find the two playing games on the couch. He inwardly grinned. Maybe the new game console wasn't such a great present to give Chloe; she was finding any excuse to play the thing now.

At the sight of Clark, Ben immediately put down the controller and saluted.

"General Kent; Lieutenant General Ben, X5-493 reporting for duty."

Clark was taken aback. "Uh... Chloe?"

Chloe had to bite the inside of her cheek to keep from laughing. Ben's seriousness combined with Clark's utter confusion was nearly too much.

"Admiral Sullivan promoted me, sir." Ben added.

"_Admiral_?" Clark repeated.

Chloe winked. "Maybe A.C. will let me borrow his army of fish?"

"What's going on here?"

"Clark, you're going to take Ben here as your protégé. Trust me, you both need this, and its our best shot at cracking whatever Lex has cooking. Not to mention give you some much needed backup if you run into Brainiac."

"Chloe, I don't think..."

"Clark, you've been going it alone for your whole life now. Ollie and his team are busy neutralising 33.1 facilities across the world. And strong as you are, you've been up to your ears just helping out Metropolis. That's _one_ city, Clark. How can you hope to take on the big stuff if you're busy with the small stuff, and vice versa? Now Ben here has information on a secret facility in Wyoming, and dollars to donuts Lex has a hand in it. With access to the Teague families power and his transgenic abilities, Ben would be a big help!"

"...Admiral?"

"Shut up."

* * *

"Dean, are you ready yet?" Future Sam stood outside the family house, impatiently tapping his robotic leg.

"Locked and loaded, Sammy!" Dean strode out of the front door, sawn off shotgun in hand, sunglasses on, in what he hoped was the most convincing Schwarzenegger impression anyone had ever seen. Having a full arsenal of weaponry finally had him feeling close to his old self; in control, ready to blast any supernatural creatures back to the abyss.

"Why are you wearing sunglasses? It's night." Future Sam pointed out.

"Cuz ah am reddy to terminyate!" Dean grunted.

Future Sam just sighed, then turned on his heel, his robotic leg whirring away.

"Oh I see how it is, mister! Gonna flaunt that robot leg of yours all night?!" Dean scowled, running after Future Sam. He suddenly tripped over a chunk of broken concrete on the porch, his sunglasses flying off into the air as he fell flat on his face with a loud "Oof!".

Future Sam absentmindedly snatched the sunglasses out of mid air, putting them on in one smooth motion.

"Told you it was dark," he muttered, lifting the garage door up.

Dean just groaned in pain, face still in the dirt. Rising up slowly, he rubbed his nose, checking to see if it was broken. Sitting up in the front lawn, he looked over at Future Sam.

"You think you're cool but you're not," Dean retorted, rubbing the dirt from his hair. He suddenly stopped, peering forward into the darkness.

"Is... is that...?" he started, a glimmer of hope in his voice.

Future Sam flicked on a light, and Dean screamed.

In the most girlish scream he could muster.

For a very, very long time.

Future Sam just stared at Dean in alarm. What the hell...? He had _never_ heard his brother make that sound before. Not even that time with the cat in the locker...

Dean finally stopped screaming and holding his head. He took several long gasps of air. Finally, he tore his eyes away from the horror in the garage, looking at Future Sam.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO MY CAR?!??!!? MY CAAAAR!!!!!!!!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Present Sam was in a payphone booth, talking to a towing company. After making sure the Impala was taken care of, he hung up and strode out, to meet with Bobby and Dean (who was actually Ruby in Jason's body).

"Car's taken care of, Dean," Sam announced, shivering in the night. He rubbed his hands together, his breaths coming out in puffs of steam.

"Yeah, yeah, can we get going now? I still have an ET to catch," Ruby grumbled. It was only a few hours on foot to the Kansa state line, and they could catch a bus the rest of the way to Smallville.

"Where's it bein' towed?" Bobby asked, as the three started walking into the dark.

"Got them to take it down to their salvage yard near Metropolis. We can collect it and take it back to your place after we're done in Smallville," Sam replied.

"Should've slipped them an extra fifty, gotten them to take us to Smallville on the way," Ruby grumbled. Jason was just as short as Dean, and had the same short legs; walking was tiring!

"And what, had them find out our credit cards are fake before we even finish the job? What's gotten into you, Dean?"

"Wouldn't you like to know," Ruby muttered under her breath.

As they were walking, Bobby pointed out a figure in the distance.

"Are my old eyes deceiving me, boy, or is that man walking the same direction as us?" Bobby asked.

"Kinda strange, in this area," Sam agreed. He slowly unholstered his pistol, checking to see if it was loaded. It didn't hurt to be prepared.

They reached the man, who was walking rather slowly and staring at the stars in the sky.

"Hey mister, you lost? Need any help?" Sam asked.

The man took notice of them calmly, and greeted them with a knowing smile.

"The Lord has already helped me to find you, Sam Winchester," Castiel replied.

The reaction was instantaneous. Sam leapt back from Castiel, lifting his gun and aiming it at his head.

"Who are you?! How do you know my name?" Sam was about eighty percent sure this guy was supernatural; a clever trap to catch them out in the open.

"You have no need to fear me, Sam Winchester. I am here to help you and your brother... Ah, Dean! I've finally found you!" Castiel greeted Ruby in Jason's body, his hands spread outwards, unaware of the deception without his angelic grace.

Ruby looked him up and down suspiciously.

"Waste him, Sammy."

"What? Dean, who is this guy?"

"Can't you tell? He's a demon!"

"I am not a demon. I am an angel of the Lord."

Ruby's eyes widened. This was bad. She instinctively flinched away, grimacing when she noticed Castiel had seen her reaction.

"Angel? You don't look like an angel to me," Sam said, lowering his gun slightly. He wasn't about to trust someone purely on what they said, but there was something about this guy...

"Have you ever seen an angel before, Sam?" Castiel asked.

"Well... no."

"Then how do you know I do not look like one?" Castiel quipped.

"Damnit, Sammy; waste the demon bastard; he's trying to trick you!" Ruby yelled.

"You have nothing to fear from me, Sam. I'm on a mission from God, and He has work for you."

"Sam! Shoot him!"

Sam turned to Bobby for advice; Bobby just shrugged with a look that said 'I got nothing'. Sam turned back to Castiel, raising his gun.

"You will not shoot me, Sam."

"Shoot him, Sam!"

Sam hesitated, and Ruby snatched the gun out of his hands.

"If you won't, I will!" Ruby cried, lifting the gun up in Jason's hands. Sam tackled Ruby to the floor, wrestling the gun away.

"Sam! You have to kill him!"

"No, Dean! We're not sure!"

"I'm bloody sure!"

"Well I'm not! Listen, Dean, just listen!"

Ruby reluctantly stopped struggling.

"There's a way to tell if he's a demon or not. I wasn't going to show you this until I had to, but..."

Ruby inwardly sighed. Checkmate.

Sam got off the ground, turning to Castiel. Extending his hand, palm out, fingers splayed, he concentrated. Concentrated on the power he felt inside him. The power that he had harnessed from the demon blood in his veins.

Castiel stood there, looking at Sam with a frown on his face.

"Are you trying to exorcise me, Sam? We frown on your current methods, you know."

Sam put down his hand, a small smile playing across his face.

"What the hell did I just see?" Bobby demanded, silent no more.

"Nothing, Bobby. You didn't see anything. This guy isn't a demon."

"How can you know that?"

"I know."

Ruby sat up, looking in surprise as Castiel proffered a helping hand. She hesitated before taking his hand. A small frown seemingly played across the angel's face as their hands touched, but it quickly passed, and Ruby dusted off Jason's body. She had to keep her head cool; if this was an angel, he didn't know she was a demon riding a Dean look-alike. Yet.

Ruby would just have to make sure it stayed that way.

* * *

Clark and Ben sat on the rooftop of the Talon, under the stars. Chloe had long gone to bed, and Clark was getting to know Ben, and his abilities.

"So look over there; can you make out the wheelbarrows on the Price's Farm?" Clark pointed into the distance, into what any normal human would call pitch blackness.

"The ones with... red handles?" Ben squinted. It was a bit far to tell exactly.

"Yeah, those ones. What's it say on the handles?"

"I can't make it out," Ben admitted. The Superman's abilities were formidable. He guessed that perhaps up to half of his own abilities were derived partially from the Superman's genetics, with the other half were merely simulated powers taken from animal genetics.

"It says 'Made in Kansas'. So the farthest you can see is about three miles?"

"In the dark, whilst preserving colour differentiation. In daylight, my visual range is an effective 5 miles."

"That's not bad. Can you tell if Chloe is asleep yet?"

"From here, sir?"

"Don't call me sir. Call me Clark."

"Yes sir."

"Well?"

"I think... I can hear her snoring."

"Yup. Can you see her though?"

"See, sir?"

"It's Clark. I'm asking if you can see her. Through the roof."

"_Through_ the roof? You mean with sonar?"

"No, no, X-Ray Vision."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Okay, so you don't have or don't know how to use X-Ray Vision. Um... Just... concentrate on Chloe, I guess, through the roof, really hard, with your eyes, and see if you can see an outline or something. I guess it's shifting your eyes to see X-Rays instead of white light."

Ben gave it a try. He concentrated past his feet, at the roof below, willing his eyes to see through them. After a long moment, he blinked.

"Nothing, sir."

"Keep trying a little longer," Clark encouraged. It had taken being thrown through a shop window for him to tap into X-Ray Vision at first; he wasn't exactly ready to try that on Ben though.

Ben took a deep breath, and thought of Chloe. Thought of her face, her voice, her laugh, her short form. He opened his eyes, and concentrated.

The roof of the Talon suddenly caught fire, and Ben jumped in alarm. Clark fought to keep in a laugh, instead drawing a deep breath and blowing out the ignited sparks, leaving a small burn mark.

"Whoa; wrong power, Ben. That's Heat Vision. Surprised you have that; Alec didn't seem to know anything about it. You must have a bit of the Kryptonian solar cells in your skin, otherwise you wouldn't be able to generate energy like that."

"Where did you learn about all this?" Ben asked, still a bit shaken. He'd started a fire with his _eyes_; nothing they'd drilled into him at Manticore had prepared him for that!

"My father. Well, a computer version of my father. Jor-El, at the Fortress, has been training me to use my abilities, kind of like how I'm going to be training you."

"You need _training_? You?"

"Even I need training. I don't know who you know me as, in this future of yours, but I'm just a guy, like anyone else. And Jor-El has been giving me grief about not being able to fly, so I'm in no way perfect."

"Flying..." Ben didn't know about that particular power either. He was feeling a bit faint.

"Yeah. So, Heat Vision. Interesting that you tapped into that particular power."

"You told me to concentrate on Admiral Sullivan through the roof," Ben shrugged.

"You have no idea, do you?" Clark grinned.

"Sir?"

Clark just shook his head, still smiling.

* * *

"_Kansas_?! I was just there! I mean, like thirteen years ago, but I was just there! Why did Dean have to go to Kansas?!" Alec cried.

"To visit brother. Joshua already say."

"Next you'll be saying his brother is the Superman! That'll be just my luck; meeting with Clarky and having _him_ try and silver blade me! _I won't survive that, Joshua; I can't survive that!!!_"

"Chill, Alec. Dean-brother is Sam."

"Right, the angry guy. Much better." Alec rolled his eyes sarcastically.

"Or Fox Mulder. Joshua forgets which."

* * *

Dean shed a silent tear as he ran his hands over the wrecked Impala. There were scratch marks all over the roof; seats torn out, a door missing. It was worse than that time a friggin' _truck_ had hit it. Dean slowly turned to face Future Sam, his eyes burning with fury.

"...H-how?" Dean stammered, barely able to keep from bursting into tears.

"Second Seal. Rising of the Witnesses. Vengeful ghosts ambushed us. Tore up the Impala like a mother." Future Sam sighed, running a hand through his hair.

Dean got up, strode out of the garage, and closed the door. Future Sam watched him as Dean took a long moment to compose himself. Finally, Dean took a pistol from his belt, and began to check it.

"Dean?" Future Sam asked.

"It's personal now, Sammy. They took away Mom, they took away Dad, hell, they took your leg. But nobody, and I mean _nobody_, touches, my, car."

Dean reloaded the clip into the pistol with a loud click.

* * *

_A/N #5: Sorry this chapter is slightly shorter than the last one; I try to keep it above 3000 words to make it a worthwhile read. Cya til next chapter!_


	9. That's Why They Call Me Mr Fahrenheit

**Super Angel Chapter 9**

_A/N: I have a very special treat in mind for Chapter 10. You'll love it._

* * *

Alec strode into Logan Cale's apartment with Joshua, who was wearing a motorcycle helmet to hide his doggish face. Joshua took off the helmet and shook his head, woofling slightly.

"Max! Logan! I need to get some wheels--" Alec called out, rounding a corner.

Max promptly fell off the couch, a white linen bedsheet clutched to herself. She yelped as her butt hit the floor, and Logan hurriedly clasped a cushion to himself.

"Jesus, Alec, ever heard of knocking?!" Max yelled, her face turning red.

"Whoa! Wow, you guys... you guys sure didn't waste any time, didja?" Alec cried out, clutching a hand to his eyes. He backed away from the half naked couple, turning down the hallway. Joshua came up to him, a silly grin on his face.

"Max and Logan get busy. That's the plan!"

"Well, mission accomplished!" Alec muttered, willing himself to forget. If he thought really, _really_ hard about utter blankness, he might not have to gouge his eyes out.

Max and Logan soon stepped out of the lounge; Max's face dark, Logan's face red. Alec gave them a wave of greeting but stopped when Max glared at him with her trademark death look.

"What do you want, Alec?" she snapped.

"Uh, yeah, so I've been following up on that Dean guy, and Joshua says he went off to Kansas." Alec cringed slightly as Max intensified her glare.

"Probably to find his brother, Sam," Logan said.

"Yeah, so, Kansas. Kind of a long way to go, especially without Sector Passes, so..."

"You need a way to get there. How did Dean manage it?" Max asked, relenting.

"I think he took a bus, but it only leaves like once a week. If we wanna figure out what's going on here, I think we should find him before he disappears," Alec continued.

"So you want to borrow my motorcycle?" Max crossed her arms. "You'd better not bring it back totalled; I love my Ninja."

"I'll do you one better, Alec; how's flying sound?" Logan suggested.

Alec just stared at Logan.

"Who told you I could fly?"

* * *

"I can see why they call it Smallville," Bobby grunted, hopping off the back of a farmer's pickup truck. Sam, Castiel and Ruby in Jason's body followed suit; the friendly farmer who had offered them a ride into town beeped his horn as he drove away. It was nearly twenty hours later; after finding Castiel in the middle of the night, they had holed up to rest in a motel in Granville; Sam had also taken the time to stock up on equipment that had otherwise been destroyed with the Impala.

The foursome surveyed the town before them; it was more or less a single two lane road, boasting perhaps two dozen stores that made up this so called "Main Street". Sam wandered along, peering at broken rubble pieces littering the front step of what appeared to be an old theatre converted into a coffeeshop. A sign in the newly placed front doors, not even painted yet, declared that "The Talon" was closed for renovations.

"What's up, Sam?" Ruby chimed, hiding her nervousness. This was the trickiest part of her plan; if anybody in town recognised Jason, Sam and Bobby would quickly determine Ruby was a fake. It didn't help that according to Jason's memories, he had been at this exact coffeeshop not two days ago.

"Look, Dean. This plaster couldn't have been put in much earlier than yesterday, and from the shape of it, this entire wall was blown out."

"Blown out? Like a bomb?"

"If only; a bomb would have left burn marks. No, I think this is definitely supernatural." Sam looked at Ruby in Jason's body. "And here I was beginning to think you were crazy. No offense."

"None taken," Ruby muttered, studying the wall. The damage seemed to encompass the entire storefront, of reinforced timber no less. If this was linked to the lookalike or the aliens, she thought, then it was quite possible she had bitten off more than she could chew.

* * *

"So what's the plan, Sammy?" Dean asked his future brother.

They were in a beaten up blue pickup truck, driving westwards on the highway. Future Sam turned down the music (Dean couldn't believe his old tapes had survived this long) and reached over to the glove compartment on Dean's side of the car, pulling out a map and pointing.

"We're off to meet someone who can help us," he replied.

"_Smallville_? Isn't that where Dad..."

"Yeah, farmer's market, I know."

"Who the hell is in Smallville? Is it Bobby?"

"Bobby's dead, Dean."

Noticing Dean's startled look, Future Sam added: "It was quick and painless. Neither of us were there."

Dean absorbed this information slowly. He shook himself. Bobby wasn't dead yet. Not after they fixed this mess.

"You didn't answer my question, Sammy. Who's in Smallville?" Dean asked again.

Future Sam remained cryptic.

"An old friend."

* * *

Chloe awoke to the sound of her apartment's fire alarm blaring. Sitting up, she saw Ben in the kitchen hurriedly trying to put out a small fire on the stove.

"God, the noise the thing makes; it'd be less upsetting to wake up on fire!" she exclaimed, quickly retrieving the fire extinguisher.

She quickly doused the cooking pot, leaving behind a smoking mess. Ben looked at her apologetically.

"Sorry. I was hungry," he said.

"Jeez, Ben, ever heard of cereal?"

"No; what's cereal?"

"Never mind." Chloe sighed, running a hand through her hair. "Well at least it didn't trigger the--"

It seemed she had spoken too soon, when the sprinklers in the apartment went off. Chloe yelped, slipping on the floor and falling backwards, Ben only just catching her.

Chloe groaned; this was one hell of a way to start the day. First the fire alarm; now she had to pay for water damages? Opening her eyes, she found Ben's face only inches away from hers. A long moment passed, as Chloe stared into Ben's eyes. For some reason unknown even to herself, she leant in and kissed him on the lips.

Ben froze, unsure of what to make of this sudden turn in the situation. His body seemed to move of its own accord, and he found himself kissing her back, the strange feelings in his gut lifting into his chest. After what seemed an eternity, they broke off, the sprinklers beating down water still, soaking them both through. Chloe lifted her eyes to Ben's, her eyes slightly glazed over.

"Good morning to you too," she smirked.

Ben suddenly felt an itching sensation in his eyes. Remembering the incident on roof with Clark the night before, he dropped Chloe with a yelp, tearing his eyes away to rest on the kitchen sink.

Heat blasted intensely from his eye sockets, blowing a chunk of wall straight through to the outside. Sunlight streamed in as Ben fought to try and control his ability, with futile effort. The entire wall was now being blasted away, as Ben moved his head about, resisting the urge to see if Chloe was still alright. He screamed in defiance, willing the ability to stop, STOP! He could hear Chloe screaming as if in the distance. Finally, after what felt like an eternity, he managed to close his eyes, and the hissing of melting plaster and mortar ceased into a sizzle. Ben fell to his knees, breathing heavily, and broke down in tears, his eyes locked shut. He felt Chloe crawl up beside him, comforting him with shushing sounds as he sobbed in despair. Chloe could hear him murmuring a nonsensical stream of words as she ran a hand through his hair.

"Please don't send me to the basement, I'm not a normie, I'm not a normie, the Blue Lady will tell you, she asked me to do it and I did it, I passed her test, I'm not a normie, don't send me to the basement..."

"It's okay, it's okay," Chloe reassured him, looking at the damage that had been done. It wasn't so much on fire as it was molten slag, and about half of the kitchen wall was now open to the outside. She leaned her cheek on top of Ben's head, angry tears held back, her thoughts on the Manticore project. Whoever had decided to play God with a bunch of children was sick. Sick, twisted, and evil.

* * *

A sudden concussive force threw Sam, Ruby, Bobby and Castiel to the ground. Falling flat on his back, Sam let out a grunt of pain, looking up to see bits of wall burn up and melt on the second floor of the Talon. He could hear someone, a woman, screaming, and then a second voice, male, also screaming. Sam looked about in panic, but there was no-one else about; the Main Street was more or less deserted, although a few stragglers had popped their heads out on the far end of the street. Smallville indeed.

Sam quickly got up, kneeling over his rucksack and passing out shotguns to everyone. Bobby silently began loading his with shells; Castiel simply looked into the barrel of his curiously. Ruby in Jason's body waved away the shotgun, knowing how useless it would be, instead holding up the green meteor rock with a snarl. Sam finished loading his shotgun and pumped it, before taking another pistol and tucking it into the back of his jeans.

The foursome approached the front door cautiously; Sam shot the locks and kicked open the doors. Suddenly the screaming ceased, and the roar of the fires dwindled down. Sam, Bobby, Ruby and Castiel hurried through the empty coffeeshop, up a staircase. Sam tried to slow down his breathing, as he pressed an ear against the door. He could make out the faint murmurs of sobbing. He looked back to Ruby questioningly.

"What do we do, Dean?" Sam asked.

"It's the alien; it's gone amok!" Ruby whispered. "We have to get in there and kill it!"

Castiel listened to this exchange, a confused expression on his face.

"Alien?" he wondered aloud.

"Well he's not a shapeshifter or a revenant, or a demon, we've tested that theory," said Bobby. "It's a lookalike of Dean here, although I'm not completely sold on the alien theory either."

"Shut up, Bobby, you don't know what you're talking about!" Ruby snapped.

"Dean, what's gotten into you?" Sam exclaimed. The Dean he knew would never speak to Bobby like that.

"What's going on is ET just blew up an apartment and we're standing around like goons swapping ghost stories! I'm going in, whether or not you two are with me!" Ruby made as if to kick the door down, when Castiel put a hand on Jason's shoulder, holding her back.

"A Dean lookalike? My apologies; I believe this situation is my doing. While trying to resurrect your brother here, I made the mistake of raising another in his place, one who looked very much like him."

"Wait, you're saying _you_ resurrected Dean?" Sam stared at Castiel incredulously.

"I believe so. Or perhaps it was Uriel; I'm not clear which of the three we resurrected was Dean."

"_Three Dean's?!_" Sam repeated in shock.

"Quite possibly four."

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Sam yelled. "Four freaking Dean's?! How am I supposed to know which one's the real one?!"

Ruby snapped Jason's fingers in front of Sam's face. "Hello! Right here!"

Sam slowly looked at her, realisation dawning. He lifted his shotgun, pointing it at Ruby in Jason's body.

"Step away, Dean." Sam ordered.

"Sam, what're you doing--" Ruby began, but Sam cut her off.

"I SAID STEP AWAY, DEAN! IF THAT'S WHO YOU REALLY ARE!" Sam fired a shot into the ceiling to show how serious he was, pumping his shotgun and pointing it at Ruby again. Ruby held up her hands reluctantly; Bobby turned and pointed his shotgun at her as well.

"Guys, this is crazy. You know it's me. It's the other guy you have to be worried about, and you've just told him with that shot you fired that we're here, Sammy! We have to stop him while we still can; don't believe what this guy here says, I told you he was a demon!" Ruby pointed an accusatory finger at Castiel.

"I checked, Dean, and he's not a demon. But you know who I haven't checked?"

Sam glared furiously, before extending a hand, palm splayed. Ruby in Jason's body suddenly flew back against the staircase wall, lifting upwards as she writhed under Sam's telekinetic grip.

"_Demon scum_." Sam spat, livid.

"Sam..." Ruby choked. "Sam, it's me! It's... Ruby..."

Surprised, Sam loosened his grip, but still held Ruby against the wall.

"Ruby!? But I thought you were... you were..."

"Exorcised? No. I had to, Sam, I had to take this body, Alec, he was going to kill me..."

"You took Dean's _body_?!" Sam gripped his hand shut again, causing Ruby to scream. She turned Jason's head towards Sam, struggling to get the words out.

"Th-This isn't Dean!" she choked.

"_Tell me where Dean is!!_" Sam roared, stepping forward. The wall behind Ruby suddenly cracked, as he pushed her with supernatural force against it. Bobby watched in horror as the scene unfolded; Castiel watched with a detached air.

"I don't know where Dean is..." Ruby sobbed. The pain was incredible. Like nothing she had ever experienced, even in the Pit.

"_LIAR!_" Sam made as if to kill Ruby with one final clench of his hand.

The door of the apartment suddenly burst through, as Ben leapt through the entryway, a makeshift blindfold tied around his eyes to prevent him from accidentally activating his Heat Vision again. He didn't need sight; his highly attuned transgenic senses could tell where each and every person was on the stairwell. He didn't know why these people were here, but he had experience with people hunting him down, and he knew the sound of a shotgun being unloaded. There was no way he would allow Chloe to be hurt by these people hunting him; these hunters.

Startled, Sam loosened his grip on Ruby, who fell to the floor. Ben, still blindfolded, sprang up from his crouching position, kicking out at Sam, who was closest to him. Sam ducked, but was still hit by a glancing blow to the chest, causing him to fall into Castiel, who fell onto Bobby. The three of them in a tangle of arms and legs rolled down the staircase painfully. Ben turned his still blindfolded head towards Ruby, who was up and standing over him.

"Thanks," she sneered. Ben's right arm launched upwards, as if to uppercut Ruby, but he abruptly staggered and doubled over in pain as she took the meteor rock out of her pocket. She held the glowing green rock against him, watching as he squirmed, and held back his blindfolded head by his hair. She opened Jason's mouth and moved closer, readying herself to possess Ben.

All of a sudden she fell back with a cry, as Bobby crawled behind her, her demon-killing knife in his hand, ready to strike again. Ruby dropped the rock and held Jason's bleeding side in pain, kicking at Bobby, who didn't release his hold on the knife. She jumped back as he swiped at her again, noticing that Sam was almost fully untangled from Castiel at the end of the staircase. This was bad. Even if she possessed the transgenic, there was no way she would be able to escape once Sam had her in his sights. Quickly weighing her options, she hopped over Ben and off the staircase, escaping through the front entrance of the Talon. As Chloe rushed out of the apartment and covered the meteor rock with a leaden box, Ben followed the sound of Ruby's footsteps, wondering to himself why Jason's voice had sounded so familiar.

* * *

Joshua held up the paper bag, proceeding to throw up loudly into it once again. Alec looked away in exasperation, turning to Max who was sitting across from him in the private jet.

"Figures that he'd get airsick," Alec muttered. "Serves him right for eating up all my Mac'N'Cheese..."

Max rolled her eyes. Logan looked between them, then to his watch.

"We'll be arriving in Metropolis airfield in a half hour guys, so just try and hold on until then, yeah?" Logan put a reassuring hand on Joshua's knee.

Joshua nodded, green-faced, his usual silly attitude completely gone. He hadn't felt this woozy since that time he'd smoked the funny leaves at that warehouse.

Max handed Joshua a bottle of water, patting his arm. She glared at Alec again.

"What?!" Alec cried out, annoyed. She'd been giving him death glares all day.

"I don't know how you managed to screw things up this badly, but I _know_ you're to blame!" she accused.

"Oh come on, why's it always gotta be me, huh?! Maybe it was that Dean guy, didja think that?"

"Yeah, well, maybe I'm having a hard time seeing the difference!" yelled Max, still pissed off.

"That's a cheap shot, and you know it!" Alec yelled back.

"Whatever, 'Dean'!"

"Oh is that how it's gonna be? How about I call you Little Miss 'Sam' from now on?!"

"Don't you compare me to that chain-smoking hussy! That's different, she's a clone!"

"And Dean's a freakin' twin from thirty years ago! Which is more different?!"

"You're both the same level of asshole!"

"Well you and 453 are the same kind of _bitch_!"

"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME?!"

Logan buried his head in his hands, silently chanting to himself whilst Alec and Max began to catfight.

"Just thirty more minutes, just thirty more minutes..." he thought, as Joshua violently threw up again.

"You're just mad I walked in on your damn booty call!"

"I'LL KILL YOU!"

* * *

"Are we there yet?" Dean asked for the ump-teenth time. Future Sam smirked.

"If you don't keep it down I swear I will turn this car around!" he joked.

Dean let out a laugh. Things were messed up, but it could be a lot worse. He'd found Sam (even if it was not _his_ Sam) and was on his way to fix everything. A hunter couldn't ask for much more.

Dean leaned against the blue pickup window, peering up at the sky. It was getting close to noon. Dean sighed, resting his eyes for a moment.

"Does this old friend of yours know we're coming?" Dean asked, eyes still closed.

"I paged ahead. They'll be meeting up with us at some point."

Dean opened his eyes at this.

"What do you mean 'at some point'? Are they gonna meet us or not?"

"Honestly, it's not up to me. Let's just say this friend has a way of making entrances. They'll find us sooner or later."

Dean sighed again, this time in exasperation. He leaned his head back against the window, looking up at the sky again. A lonely private jet streaked across the sky, heading in the same direction they were. Dean watched it for a few minutes, before he sat up straight and peered closer.

"What's up, Dean?" Future Sam asked.

"That jet up there. It looks like it's gonna crash!"

The jet had started to wobble about, before suddenly making an abrupt turn and spiralling down towards the earth. Towards the very truck they were in.

"Jesus Sammy, it's gonna land right on top of us! Speed this load of junk the hell up!"

* * *

Alec and Max desperately wrestled with the flight controls, to no avail.

"You idiot! You broke the damn console!" Max screamed at Alec, as the jet dipped and began to spiral.

"_I _broke it?! You're the one who tackled me into the stupid thing!"

"Yeah, and your thick head _broke_ it!"

"Who's even flying this thing?!"

Logan entered the cockpit.

"It's all automated! You're going to have to go to manual controls!" he yelled.

Alec and Max looked at each other in horror, turning back to Logan. Logan sagged.

"You guys don't have flight training?!" he yelled incredulously.

"That's what pilots are for!!" Alec yelled back.

Logan pushed past them and sat at the controls. He grabbed a hold of the yoke, ignoring the large head-sized indent in the console beside it. Pulling back, he attempted to level out the jet's flight path, only just steadying the descent.

"Logan, watch out! You're going to hit that truck!" Max screamed, pointing outside.

Logan tried to veer away, but it was too late; they were going to crush the truck, and likely end up a splattered fireball all over the highway.

Future Sam pushed down hard on the accelerator, knowing that there was no way he could outrun a jet. Dean swore himself blue in the seat next to him, cursing everyone from Elvis to Poseidon about the crap he had to go through avoiding flying to die in a plane crash whilst _in a car_!

Death seemed imminent for both parties, as the jet approached the truck with shrieking speed. Everybody closed their eyes, dreading the moment of impact; Dean hugged Future Sam, Logan pulled Max into a kiss, Alec screamed and Joshua let out a long howl.

A full twelve seconds later, they realised they weren't dead.

Three seconds after the fact, Alec stopped screaming.

Two seconds later, the six of them realised there was a seventh figure standing in the smoke and dust, _holding the jet plane up with one hand, the blue truck up in the other_.

Future Sam took one look at the silhouetted figure, and called out:

"What took you so long, Lana?!"

Future Lana just grinned.

"Nice to see you again too, Sam!"

* * *

Clark examined the large tree in the backyard of his house in puzzlement. That hadn't been there two days ago. Unless someone had decided to plant a great oak on his property for no reason, it seemed to have come from nowhere. He looked about, unsure what to make of this. Another meteor-infected person, who could... grow trees? It seemed a bit farfetched, even to him.

Focussing his eyes, he activated his X-Ray Vision. He was shocked to find that the entire tree seemed to glow in this state. He had no clue that this was the result of Castiel's Grace, which blessed the ground upon which it fell. All he knew was that something a lot bigger than usual was happening; and he had a bad feeling about it.

* * *

Ruby trudged along the dirt road, feeling every ache in Jason's body. She could push it on indefinitely, but that usually resulted in a very uncooperative body. Giving up for the moment, she fell to her knees, too exhausted from the ordeal Sam had put her through to care.

"Well well, someone looks thirsty," came an unknown voice behind her.

Ruby snapped Jason's head to the side to find a man standing over her, a smirk across his face. She thought quickly. The Jason body was useless to her now that Sam knew about the deception; why not take a fresh host? She spread Jason's arms wide and erupted out of his mouth in a spurt of black trailing smoke, towards the man. As her demon smokeform touched the man, however, it recoiled, and swiftly retreated to the limp ragdoll figure of Jason once again. The man chuckled; a cruel, inhuman sound.

"What the hell are you?!" Ruby spat. She was sick of people who weren't people.

Brainiac raised an eyebrow in response.

"I might ask you the same thing."

* * *

_A/N #2: Short-ish chapter? Yes. Exciting Chapter promised next? YES!_


	10. Tapestry

**Super Angel Chapter 10**

* * *

A/N: To celebrate 10 chapters and 100 reviews, there will be a very special event happening in the contents of this extra long chapter, just for you, reader!

A/N #2: Sorry it's been so long...

A/N #3: _Really_ long...

A/N #4: Wow. Just wow.

A/N #5: _TWO YEARS?_ It's fair to say I don't have much more of this story in me :( Check out some cool stuff I've done since though! www dot io-series dot com

* * *

Ben stared across at Sam, Bobby and Castiel, who were sitting awkwardly on a colourful purple couch in Chloe's apartment. Chloe silently put down a tray of steaming tea, and the four of them warily each took a cup, Bobby grimacing when he saw the floral butterfly designs. Castiel curiously sniffed at his.

"Okay, start from the beginning," Chloe said, taking a seat next to Ben.

Sam ran a hand through his hair, trying to figure out what to say.

"Okay, I guess this started when Ruby possessed that other guy. Y'know, um... I don't even know what to call him. He's one of at least three Dean lookalikes. Dean is my brother, you see, and he died four months ago..."

"I'm sorry for your loss," Chloe interjected.

"It's okay. But you see, Dean was killed by hellhounds, after he made a deal with a crossroads demon to bring me back to life after the demon who killed our mother when I was just a baby had me killed by another guy who he told would lead a demon army."

Chloe just stared. "Wh-What?"

Sam grimaced; this was going to be tougher than he thought.

"Okay, not important right now; so Ruby is a demon, and we hunt demons, along with other supernatural creatures. I thought she was on our side, but when Alec here came along to Illinois, we left the two of them alone and next thing we knew, Alec was gone and there was someone who looked like Dean."

"I'm not Alec." Ben grunted.

Chloe nodded her head. "We actually met Alec when he came here to Smallville; Clark found him when he took my stolen car and was driving on the highway. We got to chatting, he told us that he was from the future and a bit about you guys, then all of a sudden Alec was gone and Ben was here."

"Wait, how can you tell the difference? I mean, no offence, but they look exactly the same to me," Sam said, glancing at Ben.

Ben turned in his chair, showing them the barcode on his neck.

"Every Manticore soldier is genetically imprinted with a unique barcode. My designation is X5-493."

"Manticore?" Sam asked, bewildered.

"Not important right now; let's get through your story first," Chloe interrupted. "So this Ruby had taken over your brother, Dean?"

"Not exactly; he looks exactly like Dean, but he isn't. If Ruby was telling the truth."

"Then it must be Jason Teague. He was the one to steal my car; one of the waitresses described him when he came in. So Jason was... possessed? By a demon called Ruby? Why was he even in Illinois? I mean, we all thought he was dead!"

Castiel raised his hand at this. Everybody stared at him for a moment, until Chloe said "Yes?"

"Thank you. I'm afraid this may be my doing. When I attempted to resurrect Dean Winchester, I believe I raised the wrong person in his place. Seeing as how you say that Jason and Ben came into the picture later, the one I raised would have been Alec. Due to the side-effects of such a raising, Dean would have been risen as well, but in Alec's place."

Chloe stared at him blankly. Castiel took a sip of his tea.

"I believe I have met this Dean," Ben suddenly spoke up. Bobby and Sam turned their attention to him.

"Dean? You've seen him? Is he okay?" Sam asked.

"I do not know. Last I saw him, I was trying to kill him."

There was an awkward silence, before Ben continued.

"I have... I have a problem. In my head. It has to do with the way I was made at Manticore. Something in me broke when I was there. The only thing that got me through was the Blue Lady."

Ben took out his picture of the Blue Lady from his pocket.

"She was always there, looking over me, protecting me. But she wanted more out of me. She wanted me to prove myself. When I came back, I knew it was a miracle. The Blue Lady wanted me to prove myself again. She wanted me to kill Dean."

"But why Dean? How did you even know about him?" Sam asked.

"I could see him, so clearly, in my mind's eye. I just felt this sense of wrongness from him. He was an intruder. He was not meant to be there."

"Another side-effect of the raising. False subjects will instinctually try to rectify the discrepancy." Castiel took another sip of tea, as Ben nodded.

"So I captured him, marked him, and hunted him down," he continued.

"What did you do?" Sam asked again, in a horrified whisper. He'd only seen Ben in action for a few brief seconds, but he knew that no regular person would ever be a match for him.

"Nothing permanent. Dean was lucky; he'd hurt a small bear and the enraged mother came to its rescue, attacking me in the process. I guess he got away. All I remember after that is being taken to a hospital, and then I was here, in 2008, with Admiral Sullivan and the Superman."

Bobby looked at Chloe, perplexed.

"Admiral?" he echoed.

"In-joke. So we have Ben, Dean, Alec and Jason, all running around. But if Ben is here, and so is Jason, then where are Dean and Alec? Dean was last seen in the future..."

"I too saw Dean Winchester in the future, but he was with the Future Sam at the time," Castiel chimed in. Sam looked as though he wanted to ask about it further, but let it go.

"How was he? Was he alright?"

"He was fine. When I located Dean Winchester, I attempted to bring him back into the present time, but it seems I brought back Ben by accident. Alec however should now be back in the future."

"You're not very good at what you do, are you?" Bobby remarked.

"Now that I have realised the situation, I need only recover my Grace to rectify this matter," Castiel replied curtly.

Chloe nodded at this.

"Okay, I think I sort of get it now. All we have to do is get you your... "Grace", was it?"

"Yes. It allows me to utilise my angelic powers."

"Uh-huh. We get his Grace, he fixes this mess, everybody gets to go home, whatever year it happens to be in. Yeah?"

Everyone nodded at this.

"Okay, so where is your Grace?" Chloe asked.

"I do not know exactly," Castiel replied. Chloe sighed in exasperation.

"Well do you know how we can find it?"

"It would leave a sign where it lands," Castiel replied, before being interrupted by another person entering the apartment.

"Chloe, do you know anything about spontaneous oak trees growing in Smallville? Because I've got one in my backyard and I just wanted to know if I should be... worried... um... are you having, like, a LAN party?" Clark awkwardly looked between Chloe and the three new arrivals on her couch.

"Everybody, meet Clark Kent, resident alien, future saviour." Chloe introduced Clark with a wave of her hand. Clark's expression became more alarmed.

"Uh... alien? I uh, I don't know what you're talking about, Chloe! You're such a kidder, sometimes, yeah." Clark forced a laugh.

"Relax, I wasn't exactly about to start a Banjo Hero tournament with these guys, Clark. They're involved in the whole Alec/Ben/Jason fiasco."

"You didn't have to tell them my identity!" Clark protested.

Castiel stood up, addressing Clark directly.

"So you're the one to be known as the Superman. I am Castiel, an angel of the lord. We know of your deeds, and whilst we approve of your work, some have voiced concern with your level of intelligence when faced with simple dilemmas. Nonetheless, we have attempted to stay out of your way, but for now, destiny calls. This tree you say has grown in your backyard; tell me, is it strange in any other way, beside its sudden appearance?"

"It glows white on the... inside... did you say an _angel_?"

"Then that is where my Grace is. Let us go; the sooner this predicament is resolved, the better!"

Clark looked at Chloe helplessly.

"What... what just happened?"

Chloe just shrugged her shoulders, following everyone on their way out.

"Beats the hell out of me," she replied.

* * *

Ruby turned Jason's head to the entity that referred to itself as "Brainiac". They were holed up in a warehouse somewhere outside the border limits of Smallville. Brainiac took no notice of the attention she gave him, instead consulting a video screen in his hands.

"So. You another one of those alien freaks?" Ruby quipped.

"Yes, I suppose I am," Brainiac drawled. "Now hush, little nothing; I'm processing."

"Little nothing? I'll have you know I've been a trained witch and an experienced killer since I was twelve, and that was over two-hundred years ago. That's nearly three thousand years in the Pit, half of which I was on the rack. I wouldn't be calling me a "little nothing" if I were you, Pinocchio."

"On my planet, we wiped out demons an harvested them for research nearly twelve thousand years ago, Earth time. So quiet down, lest I show you how."

Ruby didn't say another word. The truth was, for all her tough talk, she had never witnessed someone or something like this Brainiac. She'd experienced pure evil, she'd witnessed firsthand true horror and living nightmares. But nothing she had ever seen before was quite so... cold. And that brought a chill to her host's spine; it wasn't fear, but it was close.

She imperceptibly shifted Jason's body, so that she could see the picture on the screen in Brainiac's hands. It was a video feed of a woman in a hospital bed, staring straight ahead with dead, silver eyes.

And inside his head, Jason screamed out:

"LANAA!"

Ruby contemplated. Interesting.

* * *

Sam, Bobby, Clark and lastly Castiel climbed out of the Kent pickup truck, all turning their attention to a majestic oak tree that had sprung unbidden from the centre of a field behind Clark's barn. Soon after in a blur of action Ben arrived, carrying Chloe in his arms. He and Chloe shared a small smile as he set her down on the ground.

"This is it," Castiel proclaimed. "My grace."

Chloe looked up at the branches in awe. Sam and Bobby watched as Castiel approached the tree, while Clark watched cautiously. Ben couldn't see what the fuss was about and busied himself keeping a lookout; who cared about some random tree?

Castiel withdrew a long, silvery object from his belt, a cross between a stake and a sword. Holding it point out, he closed his eyes and began to chant an incantation.

Chloe turned to Ben, taking his hands in hers.

"Ben," she whispered.

"Yes, Admiral?"

"If this works, I don't know how immediate the effects will be. We might only have a few minutes left before you have to go."

"Go?"

"Yes, Ben. Back to the future." Despite herself, Chloe softly chuckled. "God, I love that movie. Have you ever seen it?"

"No."

"Well you should. We'll watch it together someday. Somehow."

"Ma'am?"

"What I'm saying is, it was nice knowing you, Ben."

"It was an honour to have served under you, Admiral."

"Shut up already."

Chloe pulled Ben to her, their lips locking into a kiss. Suddenly a bright light burst from the direction of the tree, as Castiel plunged his sword into the heart of the trunk. Glorious golden light shone from the wound, as Castiel seemingly breathed in an ether of white smoke. His body glowed pure white, before everything in an instant dulled and his body fell limp to the floor.

The tree disintegrated, the ash falling on the still body of Castiel, unmoving.

A long silence, before Bobby spoke.

"What, is he dead?"

* * *

Castiel opened his eyes, and he saw. The world was but a tapestry of finite threads and the lives of mortals but tiny strands. Colours, indescribable in the mortal tongue, flowed and echoed across the helix that was the shape of destiny. But destiny was collapsing.

He spread his wings, floating closer to himself in the void. The great helix was breaking, unstable in its grandeur. So mighty, and yet so fragile. Castiel wondered why, and immediately was transported to another place. Here, the threads had come unwoven. Blue mixed into green where red and silver should have been. Gold was both pushing and holding onto red, as violet watched white and black twisted with silver.

And Castiel watched in horror, as the surrounding threads snapped in the future, as they melted away in the past. The helix began to swap, and then in the distance, a great shudder, as far in the void the tapestry was torn asunder. Around came the wall of string, spiralling inwards upon itself, a bubble that grew, until it must burst.

And Castiel reached out, and clenched in his fist; Red, Violet, White and Green. And he willed them to behave as they should; he commanded their obedience in this matter. But the threads simply shrivelled away, dying in his grip.

And Castiel, in desperation, took the four threads and held them once more; and in this, he tied a knot. And in this knot he poured all his intent, and it was to be that what is, would be, and that truth and reality would rise once more.

And everything turned to darkness.

Castiel's body suddenly once again burst into light, causing the others to step back and shield their eyes. The light grew, greater, and greater, enveloping everything in sight...

* * *

Future Sam pulled Future Lana into a hug, and she embraced him back warmly.

"Lana, you don't look a day older since the last we met! What was that..."

"At least four years, Sam. The Brainiac suit keeps me spry."

"Lana, I want you to meet my brother, Dean."

"The dead one? Have you been raising ghosts, Sam Winchester?"

"No, no, he's a time traveller."

"Ah. That's a little less weird. So where is he?"

Future Sam turned to gesture to the truck, but Dean was nowhere to be found.

"...Good question."

* * *

Max and Logan peered out the cockpit window at the man and woman speaking. Joshua came up behind them, woofling.

"What now, Little Fella?"

"Shh, Joshua; I want to know who we're up against," Max said.

"Is she a transgenic? She caught a god damn jet with one hand! I didn't know they made transgenics in that calibre!" Logan exclaimed.

"They don't; which makes the alternative much, much scarier. What do you think, Alec?"

There was no answer. Max turned her head back in annoyance.

"Alec, I know she's hot, but could you pay attention for once in your- Alec?"

But Alec was nowhere to be found.

* * *

Brainiac turned to look back at the demon he had captured.

But the chair where Ruby in Jason's body had once sat, was empty.

"...Fascinating."

* * *

The white light began to fade away, and Bobby, Sam and Clark no longer had to shield their eyes.

Chloe let go of her beloved Ben's face, opening her eyes and looking into...

The confused eyes of an older looking Ben.

"...Ben?" she asked hesitantly.

"Whoa, nice to see you again too Allison, but Danneel insists I keep kissing on-set."

"I'm sorry?"

The new Ben scratched his head and looked around.

"Did... did Jared spike my drink again? Why are we on the Kent Farm Set?"

"Set?"

"Hey, is that Tom over there? Hey Tom!"

The new Ben waved to Clark, who waved back in confusion.

"And Misha! Jim! You guys are in on this too? Is this some kind of behind the scenes publicity stunt? How come you guys never join in when I wanna prank Jared?" said new Ben, as he indicated at Sam with a gesture.

Sam looked over at Bobby, shrugging.

Chloe looked at the new Ben, now sure he was someone completely different.

"Who are you?" she asked slowly.

"What? Allison, honey, come on, we haven't been apart that long! You don't remember ol' Jensen?"

Jensen Ackles stood with his hands on his hips, surveying the Farm around him. He looked rather impressed.

"Man, the CW just keeps throwing better and better parties, I don't even _remember_ last night!"

* * *

And that was that huge thing I was going to do in Chapter 10. Haha. Life kinda got away from me so I didn't really ever finish this chapter off, I rushed out an ending just because I realised it wasn't so much of a stretch after all. Hey, maybe some day I'll continue this, but for now, it looks like I'll be focusing on some other stuff. Happy to have had you readers! Let's hope whatever I write in future is a little better written, retrospectively it could use some polishing!


End file.
